Beyond the Darkness, there is Light
by Reaper-of-Lost-Souls
Summary: Pure bloods are considered the strongest and the purest, but when a pure blood knows nothing except being trapped all her life? She leaves! On a quest to find her roots a strange creature finds herself at the steps of the shinigami realm. Will she gain knowledge from lurking within or end up worse than she began? Only time will tell. UndertakerXReader. Sex, gore, violence. M rated
1. The Cycle's End

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

OCs © reaper-of-lost-souls

_***** Warning: Sexual themes, sex, blood and gore, violence, swear words. If you do not like sex, gore, or swearing this story is not right for you. The sex is in the first chapter and the last few chapters; blood and gore and swearing in between. If you do not like what you are reading you can skip the chapter/story. Thank you for your cooperation *****_

**A/N: Thank you guys for taking the time to read this story! For once I'll be posting a story here on that's complete. There are 21 chapters in total, all written down, and I'm reviewing them right now and will hopefully be posted within this next upcoming month in a gradual state. This story is from a 100 challenge I'm working on in . The theme is 76, under the stars. I'll post the chapters here first, but then I'll be posting them on deviantart. If you wish to read more stories you can read them on my deviantart account. Since I haven't posted anything in a while I figured it was about time to post something on here ^^ This is an UndertakerXReader story, so there are a lot of 'you' in the story. In this reader story you have certain features… but that's pretty much it =3 If you guys have any ideas for say a sequel go ahead and comment. I'd like to do another short story that's a sequel to this because it took me a while to write this story and a lot of fun. The reapers show up I think the next chapter =D So without further adieu… onward with the story!**

! #$%^&*()

You sat in your darkened room; the only light a small candle fading away in the background. Your bright purple eyes stared out your window, a tiny smile on your face while you looked at the sky. The sky was always dark, a small light like a candle rotating to illuminate the world around you. It was a sphere of glass and magic; your mother telling you little fireflies kept the world bright and after a full day is done they turn off their blinkers and rest till the next day. All your life you've lived in a medieval style castle; long before castles were invented by humans. You were one of the youngest in your clan, born from a powerful fallen angel here in your world called hell. You've lived almost a full cycle now, a century to be specific. Apparently, according to your older brother from the same mother, at the beginning of the next cycle you'll be going through… well 'changes'. Instead of looking like a child with pudgy cheeks and bright purple eyes, you'll grow taller and seductive. By the end of your second century you'll be a full grown demon with the abilities to contract humans for food instead of depending on the scraps of your siblings. Sadly the rest of your family didn't care for you or your brother. You may have the same father as them, but they all came from different mothers. Your mother, apparently, was another noble demon and that's why you have a luxurious suite by yourself, but never spoke with your other siblings. They called you 'lady' or 'miss [insert-name]' or 'her royal shortness', but not one of them spoke to you as if you were equal to them. Always snarling, speaking about you behind your back. You could hear them and you doubted they could tell, but you ignored them and went about your business.

Your mother died when you were only six years old, but your brother is many centuries older, maybe even a good thousand or so years older. Your mother only had two children and honestly even if she could seduce any human, demon, or even angel she was a 'one mate' sort of demon. She mated for life and it took her a long time to settle. Apparently she was also an angel that had fallen from the heavens, which is why you were told to have 'pure blood'. A pure blood of the fallen angels, not a branch like the rest of your half siblings. You could do what you wanted, or that's what they said, but honestly… you couldn't. You were always trapped. Your room kept you away from your family and your blood kept others away from you. Apparently your blood smells so good the foulest demons in hell would be after you just to devour you, which was why you've barely left the castle. Sadly your father was already making plans to give you away by the end of your second cycle, once you were of the right age to mate. Your brother didn't like this idea and insisted you stay, but your father didn't want anything to do with you… he never did.

Your brother was a different sort of demon, which reminded you of your kind mother also. He had more authority in his voice then his own father, but walked with grace like your mother had. His eyes were always narrow and stern, calculating the world around him, but when he made eye contact with you and spoke with you he was happy and gleeful. You learned most of what you knew from him, of the world above called the human world, or the earth dwellers. How his last contract had gone. Attempts other demons had made to snatch random souls to eat, but other creatures called reapers and even angels killed them for such acts. You had discussions about this topic daily, how one should never take a human soul unless you are contracted to them. It makes the reward that much sweeter, and luckily for you, you honestly didn't need souls all the time to survive. Once a month, even years would suffice. You could eat the other foods, forbidden fruits that grew down in hell, but souls were a luxury food for anyone, including yourself. In your short life you've only had three pieces of human soul from your brother: once was when you were born, another taste when you had your twenty fifth year celebration, and lastly when you were fifty. Your brother told you he would share his human soul with you when you were finally a century old and completed your first demon cycle, but afterward you would have to find your own souls to eat.

The strange thing about your brother is that he decided to stay. He contracted himself to his own father so he could stay while you were developing. He taught you everything you know and you had an assumption, once you leave, he would leave your father also. Pure bloods, even their own children, were a threat to other pure blooded demons. That's why your brother had to form a contract with his own father to stay and his contract was legal for two full cycles, until you were given away to your mate. You honestly didn't understand why you were so different. Where you strong? Could you dominate your father like your brother could do? You had no idea and never given a chance to find out. Your brother may have taught you many things and shown you the life you're supposed to lead, but you didn't understand why you had to know things that others didn't. Your father was older then the human species was, but your mother were apparently older then even him. So technically your mother's blood was stronger than your father's blood, which was why he must hate you so. Your brother has already displayed how much stronger he is to his father and they're on… unknown terms. They seem to be neutral with each other, but one false move can crumble their agreements and they'd be at war.

Apparently you also had powers that were different from other demons. Unlike the rest of your family your wings weren't clipped, yet. Fallen angels all had their wings clipped, but if their children are born pure their wings are not clipped. Thus it would be your mate's job to clip your wings, but if you'd let him is a different story. Other demons could shift, some had special powers, but you had divine powers that caused the other demons to fear you. If you wanted to, you could create servants and demons at a whim. After all that's how demons were created, by the hands of the fallen angels. Yet you could also destroy other demons if they are contracted to you and you deem them unfit, which is why your siblings avoid you. Like all demons your eyes turned from their normal color to a dark red color with cat looking black slits, but, strangely, your eyes could also turn as bright and pure as the blue skies in the human world. Why? As your wings aren't clipped your soul is still pure. You're a pure angel babe born from two fallen angels. Even your brother didn't have that strange problem, but he said it would go away once you've mated for the first time… but did you want that? You could morph and shift and do all sorts of things, but did you really want to give up your divinity and freedom to some petty demon? Okay, maybe he won't be so petty. Your brother said your father is finding another pure blooded fallen angel for you, but to be a wife among millions is a horrible thought, in your mind.

Why couldn't you have things like your brother? He could go off on his own and make his own way in hell, but why can't you? You're just his little sister… another demon to be contracted away by your father. You were just an item to them, and honestly you didn't want that for yourself. Your brother may know more and he may be a few long cycles older, but he doesn't know you like you know you. He doesn't understand that you want to do things your way, not their way. That may be your mother talking, but that's true! You didn't want to stay down in hell the rest of your life, which is why you got your brother to agree to let you leave hell for a year or two to see the humans for yourself. He will celebrate your first completed cycle with you, but then after… you can do what you want. Unlike him you're not bound to your father. You may be a young born demon who is still trying to take care of herself, but unlike them you weren't bound by contracts yet. Your soul was still wiped clean of impurities and deadly sins. Your own official contract hasn't formed yet. That'll be until you're older during your second cycle. You didn't have to stay… but you did because your brother wanted you to. Because it was safer then roaming this hellish world and being devoured over your blood. You were stronger now, for sure. You looked to be about fourteen to the average human. By the end of your next cycle you'll look like a human in their twenties and by that time you'll stop growing. Your beauty would last forever, even unto your death. Unless you decide something different… and that's your decision to make, not theirs.

Still… you wondered how the human world was like. Were human souls as delicious as your brother makes them out to be? He must work hard for his souls because they're always delicious, barely blemished with sins. It's strange how human souls are better pure, yet demons are the ones who taint them. A pure good soul or a pure evil soul is always best, your brother explained, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to get such souls in the beginning. You sighed and wondered how the sky was in the human world. You figured it was different, that heaven was different too. As you daydreamed you began to fall asleep at your window sill, letting one of the demon maids find you sleeping against the wall and carrying you over to your bed, tucking you in while you dreamt of the brighter human world.

! #$%^&*()

)(*&^%$# !

All of your siblings had some form of wings, if they look like bird wings or bat wings depended on their mother. As for yourself and your brother you both had large bird-like feathered wings that were almost twice your size. His was almost pure black, but yours was more of a gray, maybe a white. In your family they could hide their wings, but some decided to show off their wings while others did as you do and hide them away with their powers. Your brother didn't wear his wings when he was visiting you, but elsewhere you noticed he wore his wings. It was his way of intimidating the other demons, you concluded, and probably his own father. You and your brother inherited the purple eyes of your mother, but where your angelic blue eyes come from… you had no idea. You always wore your normal colored eyes, purple, and so did your brother, unless he was angry or intimidating someone. He was about as tall as your father, which was rather tall. He was about five foot four and you were much shorter, but he was your brother and always kind. So you didn't mind the fact that he was taller. The rest of your siblings were shorter, some even your height even though they've been around for several full cycles. Some have died, others were banished. Some left; others were given to demons for mates to up your father's status. You noticed you were getting more attention the longer you grew, but you waved their eyes off of you and continued to walk down the hallway.

You were looking for someone in particular, someone that was supposed to have shown up this morning, and when your eyes came upon him you grinned with glee. It was a demon with messy, short black raven hair with illustrious bright purple eyes. His large black wings were fanned out slightly so they wouldn't get dirty on the cobblestone floor. His clothing was interesting. He was wearing a suit and tie, something you were told by him the grim reapers, which take human's souls to judge, wear instead of the traditional outfits the humans wear. You realized he had disguised himself as a reaper to get a soul, or maybe that's how the contract played out, but he was close to ripping the clothes off of his body and walking around nude until he saw you. "[insert-name]!" he noticed you with a wide grin.

"Brother Xaviar!" you giggled and jumped into his arms, your dainty black dress fanning behind you in the breeze. You weren't one to wear slutty outfits like your half-sisters, so you always ended up wearing nightgowns and other dresses so you wouldn't show off your breasts so much. You didn't know why you were concerned about those things, but you were.

"How's my favorite little demon?" he asked, your eyes staring up into his and his mood changed. Dang, he could tell your mood just by staring deep into your eyes and into your soul. Another power the pure bloods had that other demons don't. With one glance you would read a demon's thoughts and mood before even confronting them. "… What's wrong sister?"

"I-I…" you paused. You didn't want to tell him you were going to reject that mate your father was going to pick out for you, and since he just got back you'll come up with something else to say. "Well… I'm a bit worried," you chuckled nervously, "that I'll be growing up more and be a full fledged demon in a century. Just… I-I don't want you to disappear, that's all. Plus I'm excited about going up into the human world." You grinned, but you could tell your brother knew something else was on your mind.

"Hmmmm… alright," he responded as if he was agreeing with your statement. "I'm going to change out of this horrible reaper outfit. Some reaper was trying to take my food from me even though I was contracted to the damn creature for eleven years, but heck we have a soul to devour. We'll celebrate in a few hours, alright?"

"Okay Xaviar," you agreed, following him down the hallway to his room. Unlike your other siblings your brother didn't care if you followed him around or not. He didn't even care that you walked into his room with him and closed the door behind you. He knew you didn't have any hidden intentions, yet, and even if you did he's been the only other demon, including your father, that has seen your bright blue eyes. Only when you're really happy do they shine through, and he's told you that those eyes mean you're a pure soul and too good for this world, whatever that meant. Still a child he saw you as, but you were, so of course you would have such eyes… right?

You sat down on his large black sheeted bed, which he had all to himself. Another privileged demon, but once again that's because he was a pure blood and had more status then most. You kicked off the black sandals you were wearing and watched him go through his things, throwing the clothes he was going to change into on the bed before staring at you with a smirk. "You like seeing me strip, don't you child?"

"Only because it's you, brother," you smiled back, but not as crooked as he did. Chuckling he nodded, ignoring the eyes that were on him and took off the reaper outfit. "A-and you make me happy," you decided to add, his purple eyes turning to your own while he was taking off his tie, a tired sigh leaving his lips at your answer.

"That may be so," Xaviar tried to say, "but you can't be my mate sister. At least not while you're so young."

"I-I know," you mumbled with a pout, "but I love you, brother. You're the only creature that's been so kind to me… sorry for growing attached."

"I love you too, sister," he turned to you and grinned, throwing his tie next to your arm while he continued with a tired sigh, "but we're demons, not angels. We can't think of those things like love, unless we're going to use those emotions to lure others in our grasps. Such is the fate of the fallen, like our parents and now ourselves."

"… B-but if you wanted to change that –"

"I can't, not anymore," he admitted to you sadly as he took the black suit coat off and threw it by your arm. "Once my second cycle was completed I let my demonic contract attach to my bloodstream… I will be honest with you," he continued with a little smile. "There were moments when I thought about becoming an angel, maybe even giving up my divinity for another soul, but those are just tricks of the mind. Other creatures always betray you and your heart turns cold towards them. That's why two thirds of the angels fell. It's easier to fall into temptations… but heck, if you decide to do something else with your life go ahead. Just never assume demons will think like you do… you're too pure for them."

"Pure, pure, pure," you pouted. "It's always 'pure this' and 'pure that'. Maybe I don't **care**."

Xaviar turned to you and grinned, smirked such a smile that made you shudder. Then he chuckled as he slipped off his shoes, unbuttoning his shirt and pants before slipping them off of his body and throwing them onto the bed. You stared at his back, his muscles, his god-like figure that made every demon, even males, swoon at the sight of him. "You may not _care~_, but it's the truth. You're as pure as mother was… father could never understand her," he snorted and turned his gaze to you. He chuckled because you were staring at him, unable to look away even as he walked over and ran his black fingernails over your body. You close your eyes and whimpered at his touches, curling up into his bare chest and he laughed lightly at your attachment towards him. "Damn," he grumbled under his breath and wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing the top of your head before pulling the hair pin that kept your hair in place and let the wavy black hair flutter over your shoulders and down your back. "You even look like her… If father saw you he'd have to fight me for you."

"Maybe," you mumbled back, a toothy canine smirk appearing on your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled your face closer to his own, "but unlike other girls I'll fight _both~_ of you before giving myself to anyone, including that mate our father is trying to find."

"_Even if it's me~~?_" he asked with a grin, but you shook your head and he pouted.

"You told me about mother," you responded, "and how she was the type of demon that did what she wanted, whenever she wanted. She chose to be with father and I choose to stay here… I don't have to stay. I can leave. I'm just here for you brother… but I'm not going to give myself up to **anyone** without fighting back."

"You're perfect," he chuckled and gently kissed your lips, a smile appearing on your own while he grinned. "Just… perfect. And yes, I wouldn't want it any other way. Even if I make a clan of my own it won't be complete till you're there."

"I'll keep that in mind," you giggled and kissed his cheek, "but I'll be there for you. Just know it'll be my choice of a mate. Father or not, even you can't decide my mate for me. Besides, you're going to let me go to the human world, right?"

"Correct," he answered as you pulled away only slightly to stare into his eyes.

You studied them, trying to find any faults, but you couldn't find any and you grinned happily. "Good," you giggled, "because I'd be disappointed otherwise." You close your eyes and sniffed in his musk, pausing for a second before looking at him strangely and he chuckled nervously. "Brother," you pouted.

"What child?" he smiled to you timidly.

"You smell funny," you told him. "Why is that? You smell like… it's strange. Like a demon covered in mud with an over-worldly scent."

"That's the scent of reaper [insert-name]," he answered with a thin smile. "I told you, I had to wear those disgusting clothes, but I got the soul and you'll be eating half with me."

"Oh?" your bright purple eyes lit up at the idea. "W-what type of soul? A knight? A child?"

"Better," he chuckled and gently pushed you onto the bed, the reaper clothes by your body either fluttering off of the bed or ending up behind your back as he pinned you to the bed, his eyes glowing red while he grinned deviously. "A reaper had contracted himself to me, trying to get out of his fate. So I let him and now he's _mine~_… And there's nothing the petty soul judger can do about it."

"I-I didn't know you could do that –"

"He asked first," your brother shrugged and sat on your legs, the red color in his eyes disappearing back into purple while he stared down at your developing body, noticing the small mounds of breasts and he licked his lips with anticipation. "I disguised myself for eleven years so he could 'fulfill' his contract. Once that was over I took his soul, and boy, [insert-name], a reaper soul is much more delicious then a human soul could be. Their souls were originally human, but because they died with their soul on the borders of good and evil, they turn into a reaper with a 'second chance' at life. Some turn good, other bad, and most never leave that border, but once they die they're dead. That's it for them."

"Then how are they more delicious –"

"Just rarer," Xaviar continued. "Any demon can take a human soul, with a contract or force, but only a reaper that decides to contract with a demon can ever be devoured. Reapers are mainly souls, their bodies only made by their immortal souls. So they fight back, even when they're captured, and can never truly get eaten unless they decide otherwise. If you wish for reaper souls, sister, you must have them gain your trust or wait for them to want to join demons. That's the only way."

"Okay," you smiled at his explanation, "but if he's so rare are you just going to eat him?"

"_Us~~_" he grinned. "It's your first completed cycle after all. I finished this contract so you'd enjoy a bountiful feast. Plus… I think I'll keep a fragment just so I'd turn him into a demon. He'd be a valuable servant, a reaper soul. Already tasting the lips of eternity does that to human souls. But _now~_… I've been hungry for ages now," he chuckled and kissed your lips, running his fingers down your dress and unlacing the bow behind your back that kept your dress around your neck.

You knew what he meant by that. After all, all demons, after maturing at the end of their second cycle, always thirst for physical contact, but you were his sister. Even if it's normal in hell for siblings and even with a parent to mate, you didn't like the idea… but the way his fingers played with your hair, slipping his nails between the folds of your dress and peeling it off, you couldn't help but shudder. Most of your sisters would give their entire harem of human souls just to have a fling with their half-brother, but he wanted you, not them. And you were the privileged one. "B-brother… please –"

"_Hush~_" he hissed in your ear, licking your earlobe before continuing down your body with his long, sloppy wet tongue. "I won't go far. I'm not **that** demonic to take your virginity before you've matured. Just let me… _touch you~~_" His breath on your face made you shiver, your eyes closing while your mind went blank. You moved to his warm touch, feeling exposed as your dress was discarded on the ground. He still hadn't slipped off his boxers, but you could feel the large lump rubbing against your thigh, his lips dancing on your neck before biting down on your collar. You gasped and let out a cry, encouraging him further. He bit down harder till your neck began to bleed, your eyes staring up at the black sky while your nails dug into the back of his skin. He snarled against your skin, but he shuddered at your rebellious touch. You felt blood dripping down your fingers and off the small of his back, but you didn't care. For some reason this felt so good… and you wanted more –

"My lord – O-oh! Lady [insert-name]!"

The two pairs of demons' eyes turned towards the voice. It was a shivering young female demon in a very skimpy medieval woman's dress. Her hair was a dark green and her eyes were a normal shade of red. Her dress was a combination of dark greens and blues, the dress cut short with long black leather boots. If one looked closely whenever the demon bent down to grab something from the ground, they would notice she wasn't wearing any panties under that dress or even a corset. Just the dress covered her body, her pigtails on both side of her face as she clutched gray sheets against her chest, unsure of her movement.

"_Amelia~ Gastineau~~_" your brother chuckled darkly, the demon shuddering at the use of her name while he sat up slightly and flicked his finger. She yelped as his invisible powers pulled her away from the door, the door closing behind her and clicking closed. You could tell she was scared, but it was her own fault. Your brother always made contracts and her soul was one of them. He devoured most of her soul, but he always left a small little bit to use for servants. She just happened to walk in at the wrong place at the wrong time. "It is a good time to be alive, isn't it my dear?"

"Y-yes, my lord," she shivered, your brother sighing as he stood off of the bed, covering you up with a bed sheet before walking over to his servant.

"Now, my dear, you shouldn't be frightened," he told her as he graced his cold fingers against her cheek. "Your master is back now. You should be rejoicing!"

"W-we are, my lord," Amelia answered, "b-but I thought you would like… some ah… new towels so you could bathe."

"Good girl," he grinned and grabbed her hand, setting the towels on a nearby table before making her stand next to the bed. "You took care of my sister, didn't you?"

"O-of course, my lord! –"

"And did anyone violate you?" he snarled, your eyes looking over at the woman as she trembled and shook her head.

"No, my lord," she answered. "No one dared."

"_Good~~_" he chuckled and pinned her to the wall, a cry leaving her lips as his knees pinned her body in place, his crotch rubbing up against her body between her clothing. "Then I don't have to be _**too~~**_ rough with you."

You knew what he was going to do to her; you've seen it many times. Honestly, from what you've noticed, your brother was a much kinder lover then other demons could be. For one, he even let his servants have privileges. Usually souls that were turned into demons were subject to tortures, unless the demon's creator orders otherwise. Thus many human souls are raped and tortured, most at once for multiple days at a time. Xaviar simply had his servants do house chores, pleasuring himself every once in a while and even letting them participate in the fun. Demons like Xaviar are why demons move up the ranks. Their original master lets them do things they wouldn't normally do for their kind and thus they get to eat humans, contract souls, and even mate with other demons. As long as their master agrees it doesn't matter for them, but you've had a taste of Amelia's soul. You knew how pure it was. Pure souls tend to not turn once they're forced into hell. She'll always be scared, unless your brother changes her soul so she'd be more demonic.

Your purple eyes watched sadly from under the sheets while the female demon was violated by your brother. Another reason why you didn't want to be forced to mate. Forced… that's different then wanting to mate. He slipped off her clothes and groped her breasts. She moaned as her fingers wrapped around his boxers, trying to pry the underpants off. "That's right my little slut," he hissed in her ear as he kicked off his boxers. His fully erected member pressed against her thigh, threatening to slip into her small body while she whimpered at his skin.

Then his eyes turned towards you and your eyes widened in fear. You didn't know if you should stay around since you've seen many male demons lose control of themselves, but his purple eyes softened as he let go of his whore and knelt down by his bed, his face right in front of your own. "I've forgotten you were there child," he chuckled and kissed the top of your forehead. "Excuse the indecency."

"Whatever," you snorted, glaring at him. Then he grinned while he stared into your soul. He could tell just by looking into your eyes that you were jealous. He heard his demon whimper at the loss of her master, but didn't say a word since she knew the relationship between her master and yourself. He pulled the sheets off of your body, a yelp leaving your lips as you covered your breasts. You didn't know why, but you hated others seeing you naked, even Amelia. Then his lips slammed against your own, so raw and intense. You moaned as your eyes flickered closed, your fingers lacing around his hair while he let go of your lips and trailed back down your neck. He kissed and gnawed at your neck, leaving bruises and teeth marks on your body. You didn't care. You loved being claimed by him. He's the only demon you've ever let touch you this way, and honestly you never wanted him to stop.

You felt foreign hands on your breast and flinched, Xaviar slapping Amelia in the hand and she yelped and backed away. "Only I'm allowed to touch her," he hissed and growled at his servant, his dark red eyes threatening to devour her. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, my lord," she quickly said, backing away and staring at you sadly as you marked her master with your nails, taking the pleasure she was supposed to feel away. This may be her new form of punishment, but honestly it was simply because your brother wanted you, not her.

Your mind went blank, your breathing irregular. His lips tasted every crevice of your body, loosening your muscles with his tender tongue. He slipped his mouth between your legs, kissing your clit and sticking his tongue into your moist hole. You arched your back and cried out, his mouth driving you crazy while he tasted your fluids. Then he stopped, looking up your body to notice you had changed. Your bright white wings were spread out behind your back. Your eyes were now blue, glowing intently as if they were capturing his soul. He shuddered with anticipation, but instead of continuing he crawled onto your body and looked deep into your eyes. "I love you," he gasped, his own eyes shining the dark red of a demon.

"I-I love you too," you answered him, his lips capturing your own as he tried to dominate you. He rubbed his member against your stomach, his back arched with his black wings spread out to engulf you in his shadow. He kissed and licked your lips, running his hands through your wings. You shuddered, unable to control yourself. His fingers felt so good, your wings aching for attention.

Eventually he stopped, panting in pain. You could tell he wanted to shove himself deep into your body and take your virginity, but it was too early. Much too early. "We must stop here," he told you, your head nodding and your eyes got droopy. You didn't mind the fact that he'd have to take his servant to finish. You were just happy he satisfied you first. You lay on the bed, your body on the far end with your head buried in a pillow.

You watched groggily as he grabbed the female demon and shoved her face first into the bed. Instead of his red eyes being full of love they were only filled with lust, a snarl leaving his lips while a whimper left Amelia's. He slammed his cock deep between her legs, a cry leaving her lips as he gripped both of her wrists with one hand and dug his nails into her skin. They extended in size, black like claws. His hips moved quickly, even quicker than a human could ever accomplish. Amelia's cries and your brother's snarls became a quiet tone in your ears. Your blue eyes began to close, your body growing tired. Your wings folded around you while you fell asleep, losing yourself in a dream while your brother ravaged his female servant.

)(*&^%$# !

When you opened your eyes, you were a little hesitant. The smell of your brother's scent was ripe in the air and a small stench of blood. Your eyes came into contact with your brother's bright purple eyes, staring back into your own and a small smile appeared on your lips. He had his arms wrapped around your body, cuddling you while you slept. "Where's Amelia?" you decided to ask, a light chuckle leaving his lips as he kissed the top of your head.

"Once she recovered I sent her off," he told you. "I wanted us to sleep in peace. Besides we still have a celebration to conduct."

"Ah yes!" you sat up, a lot more enthusiastic than usual. That's when you looked back and realized your wings were still there, your brother grinning at your smile even though your eyes had turned back to their original purple. "… Do you mind if I let my wings stretch? –"

"Of course I don't mind," Xaviar chuckled and sat up. His own wings were behind his back, his large black feathered wings, and you noticed the room was darker than usual, the blinds closed. His door was locked and only a few candles lined the room. You looked around to notice he already prepared the torture chair for his contracted soul, a hex circle on the ground with a chair sitting in the middle of the room. He kept his room clean for this reason so he could torture his souls without having to use one of father's own chamber rooms.

You sat up noticing you had been clothed by your brother. This time you were wearing a purple and black dress, light and fluttery like your nightgown. Yet it wasn't a nightgown, it was an actual dress. The fabric was silk, smooth against your skin. You looked at your brother curiously and he chuckled, wearing his long black leather jacket that fluttered at his calves. He wore a black leather shirt and long black leather pants, his long black buckled boots on his feet as he stood up. There were a lot of buckles and chains attached to his clothing. It was sort of his style, you snickered in thought, but heck you liked the look. It fitted him. You knew what was coming next and you sat across the bed, watching as he walked into the center of the circle and spoke an enchantment, summoning the soul he had locked away with his aura.

You heard a high pitched scream, the soul refusing to appear, but your brother was stronger, even stronger than most reapers. He summoned his captured soul without any problems, a soul with the same suit and tie your brother had been wearing, his bright green and yellow eyes filled with fear while his body was bound to the chair with black chains. He had short and light brunette hair, sweaty and messy over his light bronze skin. He seemed to have a farmer's tan, but his skin bronzed nicely. Your brother grinned, the reaper snarling his dark shinigami eyes up at your brother's bright purple eyes. "You bastard!" he growled. "I wasn't done! –"

"I saved a hundred human souls from death, for you," your brother told him with a devious smile, his teeth nice and sharp while his black wings fanned out behind him. "I even killed that partner of yours, _Jonathan~ Copper ~~ _–"

"Don't use my name so lightly demon!" he hissed and spat in your brother's face, but you knew that was only making him angry through Xaviar's crooked smile. "You tricked me Michal! I wasn't finished yet!"

"You're finished when _I~~_ say so," your brother chuckled darkly and flicked the reaper on the nose, the reaper trying to retaliate and bite his finger off. He completely missed and your brother stepped back, motioning you to come forward and hesitantly you did.

When the reaper named Jonathan set his eyes on you his bright shinigami eyes widened in shock. Instead of the dark black glow your brother emitted it was a bright white heavenly glow. Your wings were a little smaller, but that's because you were smaller too. "A-an angel?" he thought, your bright purple eyes staring at the demon in confusion.

"No, you insignificant reaper," your brother snarled in disgust, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you into his body. You placed a hand on your brother's chest, staring at the reaper while your brother spoke. "This is my younger sister, a true pure blooded fallen angel. The only reason why she's still angelic is because she hasn't found a mate yet and become contaminated."

"Disgusting," the reaper huffed, but your brother chuckled in the reaper's face.

"_No~_… it's what demons do. Besides I used to be like my sister," he exclaimed, your eyes turning to him astonished while he continued, "but I had to grow up. I chose this path reaper and so have you."

"But you didn't give me enough time –"

"You had your chance!" you brother snarled in disgust. "Eleven years! I did everything within your contract. It is done. Accept your fate… [insert-name]," your brother turned his attention to you and you stared at him with sad eyes. "… What's the matter? –"

"Y-you were like me?" you asked him suspiciously, his eyes turning sad as you pulled away from him. "T-then why do you eat souls? Why torture? I could understand since you're my brother and all, but you **chose** this life? Why?"

"… Things happened," he snorted, "and our mother let me choose for myself. I'm simply passing on her teachings to you. You can stay here or try to get to heaven. Your choice."

You looked at him sadly, but nodded in understanding. It's true, and you've known this for a while now. "Well then I'm going up to the human world tomorrow," you told him.

"H-hey wait now!" the reaper huffed and got your attention. "I don't want some floozy demon up there taking souls –"

"I don't care for souls!" you huffed back, your face in the reaper's face and your eyes glowing as red as a flaming arrow. "Maybe my mind will change after I eat your little soul, but I don't care for eating them. Maybe turning you things into worthy servants, but not eating."

"Don't approve for not eating souls," your brother mumbled to himself, "but that anger in your eyes excites me."

You stepped back and rolled your eyes, the reaper's dark green glow staring at you as your eyes turned back to purple and you walked up to your brother. "So what now? –"

"Eat him," your brother told you with a smirk. "You've completed your full cycle now. It's time to celebrate!"

You giggled happily and jumped the reaper, the shinigami screaming in pain as you bit down on his neck and began to drain his blood. "Thank you Brother Xaviar," you spoke as you left the reaper's neck, sitting on top of his body and licking your bloody lips.

"Happy birthday [insert-name]," he wrapped his arms around your neck and kissed your cheek from behind your head. "Don't ever lose yourself up there." Then Xaviar ripped and ate the reaper's soul, your teeth sinking into the immortal soul and you gasped in pleasure. Oh gosh! Reapers really are delicious! It's like an old wine sitting out in a cellar for centuries. Not only is it tainted, but it's also a pure essence. Oh geeze… if your brother hadn't stopped you, you would have gobbled him up before your brother could really get a taste out of the poor guy.

)(*&^%$# !

**A/N: Thank you for starting to read this long story. Yes, every chapter is this long, longer, or a bit shorter. Hopefully all my notes won't be as long as the stuff written above. There's not much to say after the warnings and such. If you don't like what you read in the last two or so paragraphs, I suggest looking for another story. Even if there's a 'bit' of sex and sexual tension and stuff, this story mainly have blood and gore and other strange stuff. It'll get stranger from here, and honestly even I don't understand everything I wrote XD But heck if you enjoyed reading this I'd love to hear comments! I'll try to answer you guys asap, but it'd be nice to see what you guys think about this. Anyways I enjoyed your company. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. The Realms Above

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

OCs © reaper-of-lost-souls

**A/N: Hey guys. Another installment. Did so much work today, but managed to actually review a chapter while I was waiting to go out and eat XD So anyways I hope you enjoy the story thus far. The reapers start appearing, woot!... ENJOY!**

! #$%^&*()

The reapers had been out for two weeks searching for a lost reaper. Nothing about his disappearance has been logged, but a suspicious reaper without any records had been seen with the reaper for several years. The high ranking managers were on the case, the leader of the special forces unit for the dispatch working on the case personally. "All leads point to a demon," the man explained, his voice low while his silver hairs fluttered in front of his face. "I doubt Michal Smith was a real reaper. There's nothing of that name logged in our records, even in the humans' cinematic records. It was stupid of the council to overlook a demon," the superior shook his head. "What do you think Charles?"

"Jonathan Copper was a troubled man Undertaker," the reaper beside him said while they walked down the hallway. "By how he disappeared, I suspect he went so far as to contract himself to the vermin."

"Hmmm… then it shouldn't be our problem," the older reaper snorted and his stride became longer, the younger reaper having to hustle to keep up with the taller man.

"Sir? –"

"If Mr. Copper decided to give his soul up to a demon, then the soul is the demon's. The council should know that," the man explained and continued on. "It keeps an order in the universe, like how angels choose certain humans to save and become the prophets of the on-high. If we're told to back off when the angels come then demons should be the same problem. _Now~_… if demons show up just to eat souls, then we can't let that happen," he chuckled darkly. "That's the point of our job Charles… Get back to your own paperwork. I'll see if I can spot a demon so we could send them in for questioning."

"Yes sir," Charles agreed and jumped away, leaving the legend behind with a tired look on his face. The reaper called Undertaker sighed as he walked into his office. Even if he speaks the truth the council would not care. His only hope is to teach the next generations what should be done in the department, but even if his good friend Charles thinks he's crazy… well maybe he just was.

! #$%^&*()

)(*&^%$# !

Your eyes were large as orbs, staring up into the sky with a gasp hanging on your lips. "O-oh… my god," you realized, looking up at the sky and seeing stars twinkling in the darkness. There were stars clustered in the sky, a large bright orb you figured was the moon. Your brother told you that the sun would indicate the day while the moon shows the nighttime, but at that moment you realized how beautiful the over-world was. You began to giggle and spin around, floating down to the ground and falling into soft, green grass. Your bright purple eyes looked up to the heavens, the smile on your face unable to waver from your lips. Even if your brother was back below the heavens looked so bright, so luxurious. You close your eyes, immersing yourself in ambrosia. But then you noticed movement and remained perfectly still.

Two demons were laughing with each other, trampling through the forest and leaving black glop blobs where the grass could not grow. "Thank god that farmer was a psycho!" one of the demons yelled and the other laughed.

"A feast for us and confused reapers to sabotage," the demon giggled, but then suddenly stopped and put a hand in front of his buddy's chest. "H-hey wait."

"What's up? –"

"There's a maiden sleeping there," he pointed to the field where you were laying and other demon chuckled darkly.

"I bet she's _pure~_ –"

"Could be," his friend agreed, "but maybe not. There's an… interesting smell coming from her. Something… that we should avoid."

"Hah! You're just tricking me –"

"N-nah. I think we shouldn't try this soul –"

"You dumbass –"

"Piehole! –"

As they yelled at each other you opened your eyes, your bright purple orbs staring at them in the darkness wondering why they were being so loud. You always thought that humans could see demons and angels and the like, but from how these demons are behaving they're suspecting you could not see them. Hah! Joke's on them. You could see them perfectly fine. Still you should be careful, you decided, because you didn't know their powers nor they didn't know your own. You stood up, brushing the grass off of your clothing. You were wearing something your brother came up with, something not as attractive as the slutty female demons, but with black.

You wore a long black dress in the style you loved, a black and dark purple corset tied around your waist and pushing up your breasts. It was a 'one size fits all' corset in case your breasts grew bigger and you needed more space, long black leather stiletto boots with buckles. You had buckles and chains tied on your dress and corset, a slit up your leg stopping in the middle of your right thigh. You were wearing makeup, but just enough to accent your eyes. You were wearing black eyeliner that made your bright purple eyes pop out and look much larger then they usually were. You wore black mascara, a little bit of purple eye shadow on your eyelids. You had a little bit of pink blush and foundation that matched your skin, dark red lipstick on your lips with added lip gloss so your lips would shine in the darkness. You normally didn't wear makeup, but your brother chose the outfit. He figured it would represent your family the best, and heck you might as well. Your hair was pinned back so your hair would not get in the way, but your bangs floated around your face and accented your eyes. You wore a purple necklace your brother gave you, which was the contract your brother's hand showed, and you painted your nails black, even your toes.

Now to see what you were made of, but you still weren't sure what that was. You were in your second cycle now, starting a new century. You'll have to be skilled to survive, but you still wanted to see how this world operated. Once they noticed your stare they froze, their red eyes staring in fear of your bright purple eyes. "W-what the hell?! –"

"I'm no maiden," you snorted, a smirk suddenly playing on your lips as one of your pointed canine teeth showed over your lip. "Well… actually I am. I've just completed my first cycle."

"_Ohhhhh yeeeaaaaah~_" one of the demons chuckled happily and bumped his buddy in the arm. "So you're looking for some hot loving –"

"Not with you dicks," you huffed and crossed your arms over your chest. "Bunch of weak demons."

"What?" he huffed.

"Don't insult us succubus –"

"I can if I want," you chuckled lightly. "You _see~_… compared to the two of you I'd always be the one on top."

"You bitch –"

The demon let out a cry as he felt his mind on fire, his friend staring at him in shock as he sunk to the ground and slumped into the dirt. You stared at his friend, your eyes still purple, but they were a dark vicious tone threatening to turn into red violent eyes and turn his friend into mush. "Should I make myself clearer?" you snorted in disgust. "I don't even know all my powers yet, demons."

"… W-who are you? –"

"Xaviar's sister," you smirked slyly, the demon's eyes widening in shock while his friend lay unconscious on the ground, fainting from the pain. "And trust me; I can be a bitch if I want to." You heard the demon mumble your mother's name in awe, but you turned your back on them and left. Dang, if you could make a lesser demon crouch down in pain, then what else could you do?

)(*&^%$# !

! #$%^&*()

You sat upon a rock, overlooking a small village in the distance. For some reason your heart was drawing you here and it was because of that reaper soul your body was still digesting.

'_Please~…'_ it whispered in your mind, _'please… just save my grandson, please~…'_

"No wonder he insisted there was more to do," you huffed in annoyance. Your brother's contract for the reaper did end, but one of his initial reasons for agreeing was for a young boy in the village. You could tell by looking at the boy they were of the same blood. The boy even had green eyes, though they didn't look like shinigami eyes at all. He was an only child, his mother the only relative in his life. You had a feeling the boy was destined to die soon and then the lineage of Copper would be gone. That's the thing with devouring souls. You end up hearing their souls in your mind, trying to persuade your way. Many demons choose to ignore the souls once they devour them, but you haven't. Four souls so far, including the reaper. You may not have their whole soul digesting in your body, but it was enough to drive any normal soul insane.

Yet you didn't. Maybe it was because your soul was pure, maybe because you tried your best to fulfill the needs of the soul so their voices would silence. They did guide you and that much you were grateful for. "This better be worth it," you thought while you sighed. You didn't like the idea of getting into trouble. If your brother heard that you were helping out a soul that wasn't even yours, would he get angry? Then again… you still haven't decided if you'll try to contract a human soul or not. It just seems like a lot of work, plus you didn't even have a contract yet. Contracts come to demons when they make their first contract, if it's with their mate or with a human soul or whatever. That's when their powers bubble up to the surface and rise, refusing to stay dormant.

You jumped down into the village, the sunset ending only less than an hour ago. Unless they were skilled, humans never seemed to see demons. So you walked through the village like a ghost, moving into the boy's house and sitting down in the corner. The child seemed happy with his mother, but she looked awfully sick. You frowned at the idea that the child will lose his mother soon, but things like death happen. It's just how the world works. You would hate the feeling of losing the ones you care for, only your brother to be honest. His servants, sure as long as he cared for them, but you loved your brother so much… the thought of leaving him to be with another male demon sickens you. If you could just find someone considerate of your abilities then perhaps you wouldn't mind mating. Laughter filled the house as the two humans laughed at a joke, the soul within your heart grinning happily at their glee.

Suddenly the earth rumbled and you heard the humans shriek. You jumped behind them and grabbed them by their shoulders, their screams growing louder as you pulled them out of the house before it could collapse. You dropped them on the ground, their human eyes looking around in confusion, but your dark purple eyes stared at a figure on the roof, a snarl leaving your lips while you clutched your fist. "Aoxel!" you yelled and jumped onto the roof.

The demon's dark red eyes spun to stare at you, realization hitting his face and he snorted in discontent. "Sister," he snarled. "What the hell are you doing around here? –"

"I just finished a full cycle," you explained. "I don't have to stay in hell anymore, but what the fuck are you doing? Breaking a human's house for no reason? –"

"Don't put yourself in positions you're regret later, pipsqueak," he snarled, snorting as he spun his dark blue hair and huffed. He fanned out his wings, small black bat wings in an effort to intimidate you, but you simply crossed your arms over your chest.

"You've just become my problem, punk," you snarled back, your purple eyes beginning to glow in a bright warning. "Its part of a deal I made. I wouldn't expect a demon that just eats everything it touches to understand –"

"Don't act like your brother –"

"I will act like whomever I want!" you growled back. "What's your business anyways?! –"

"Luring reapers," he chuckled darkly, the red tint of demon eyes fading away leaving bright orange eyes. "They're _always~_ fun to toy with, and heck one of them took my prey, that little Michel bastard."

You raised an eyebrow at the name he used, but didn't say a word. Huh… your brother stole a half-brother's prey? By how Aoxel acts you're not surprised. "… Still you shouldn't use such tactics –"

"You don't know the world little half-sister," he snorted and put his foot back, ready to jump away. "Reapers are as bad as angels, no, worse because they interfere. If you expect to live don't trust any of them… ever."

'_He's wrong~!' _the voice in your head screamed.

'_Well you're a human soul,'_ you huffed back, _'and heck you humans always change your minds faster than an angel or demon. But…'_ You decided to continue for the sake of ending the argument, _'Ever is a strong word. I doubt it's like that… I hope it's not like that.'_

"Regardless," you snorted, "I don't need to see that crap –"

"Then you're no relative of mine," Aoxel huffed and you shrugged.

"So be it," you decided. "What now? –"

"I still need to lure some demons," he chuckled darkly and you growled.

"I'm not going to let you –"

"What are you going to do petty pure blood –"

Your eyes shone a dark purple hue combined with a smudge of red and your half-brother let out a scream. He screamed so loud a bunch of humans turned to look, unable to see who was crying out in pain, but the screech sent a shiver down their spines. You narrowed your eyes, your brother screaming at you to stop, but you didn't want to. Heck, he was like all the rest, disgusting insignificant demons who wanted everything to be their way. Your eyes didn't stop until hands covered your face, a gasp leaving your lips and you shoved the hands aside. There your brother stood, his dark red eyes staring down at you while he growled. "Sister," Xaviar hissed, a tone he has never used on you and a tone he only used when he was angry, "What are you doing to your brother?"

"H-he was –"

"… What the heck are you doing around here anyways?" he snorted, his eyes turning to glance at the boy walking away with his mother, whom he had come back for. "… Don't tell me you –"

"H-he wouldn't stop asking, brother –"

"Sister, that's **my** soul. If anything will get done I'll do it, understand?" he huffed and you sighed and rolled your eyes.

"For god's sake," you snapped back, "don't dominate me **boy**. You may be my brother, but so help me I'll bite back –"

"Then keep to yourself unless you want trouble from other demons," your brother answered, turning to Aoxel who was staring at the two of you confused. "… What the fuck are you doing boy?"

"… B-brother –"

"Don't bother me. If you're going to do some antics go somewhere else. I'm not in the mood." Your half-brother glared at you before jumping away, a tired sigh leaving your brother's lips while his eyes stopped shining red and turned back to purple. "… You had some hidden powers, don't you? Your eyes haven't turned red yet."

"I-I guess –"

"You're sweet for showing up," he chuckled at you, his dark eyes turning back into the bright purple eyes you knew and love, "but this is my contract and I'll finish it. I **do** finish souls, sis. Remember that."

"O-okay –"

"And don't trust reapers," he growled at the thought. "Aoxel is right. Reapers are just as bad as angels, if not worse. Now run along."

"Thank you brother," you chuckled nervously and jumped away, knowing your brother may snap at any moment if he knew the contents in your heart. Honestly reapers didn't sound as bad as they say. Also you knew if you revealed his true name for the human world to hear, other creatures like reapers and angels may get a hold of that name. Demons can know, they'll just fear you and your family, but if it's other creatures… Well names hold power. That's why demons never say their true names, especially to their contracted human souls until they are rightfully theirs.

So you jumped away, speeding away fast so your brother couldn't follow your trail. You slipped back down into a field, staring up at the stars like you had done last night. A grin played on your face, the stars twinkling so bright in the sky. You wondered if that was because of the angels or another reason, but it was still so cool. You remember your brother saying there was a thing call constellations in the sky, a group of stars that humans had given a name to because they looked like something or someone. You wondered what it could be, what sort of names were in the sky, but then you felt a strong wind roll past your ear and you jumped away just in time.

A yelp left your lips as you skid across the air, looking at the creature that attacked you with deadly demonic glowing red eyes. The fact that the creature snuck up on you shows its strength, but you'll still fight it if it tries to threaten you. "You're good," the creature chuckled, your eyes noticing the large silver weapon the creature is holding, "for noticing my attack, but that won't stop me now –"

"A-are you a reaper?" you realized, noticing the suit and tie underneath the long black coat.

The creature stopped, staring at you confused and wondering how in the world you asked him as if it was a question. "… Is that a question demon? –"

"O-of course," you chuckled nervously, the red glow in your eyes fading back to your normal purple color. "It's my first time here. So you're one of those reapers I keep hearing about?"

"Yes," he suddenly grinned, a large toothy grin that made you smile, even though you knew to stay on alert in case he attacks you again. "I didn't know you are a new demon. So there are _new~_ ones? –"

"Of course there are," you snorted, "and different types of demons too. Besides what are you doing around here attacking me like that?"

"My apologies," he chuckled lightly and bowed his head slightly, his weapon still in hand in case you tried to pull a fast one on him, "but I was looking for a demon who may have information I seek."

"… What's that? –"

"If you're new you wouldn't know," he shrugged. "I will take my leave –"

"H-hang on!" you yelled at him, causing the reaper to stop. As the wind blew past your face you automatically smelt the air, the same strange smell your brother had on those weird clothes. Hmmm… maybe you should try replicating it, especially those strange eyes. "Is it true that all reapers have the same eyes?"

"Yes," he answered and turned to you suspiciously. "We all have green and yellow eyes with a double iris. Why do you ask?"

"Ah… just wondering," you giggled lightly. "Sorry for interrupting you."

"No problem," he chuckled, "but… I must ask. Are you _hungry~_?"

"… No," you snorted, crossing your arms over your chest. "If you think demons just eat souls you're wrong. We consume other things and some of us don't even need souls to survive. So thanks a bunch, but if you're asking if I ate anything lately you're wrong."

"My apologies," he grinned and jumped away, leaving you in the dust and you shook your head.

"Weirdo," you snorted, deciding to change your appearance and try to get your way into that realm he lives in. You were on a mission to see where you belonged after all and have some fun. Might as well start with the realm those reapers live in and work your way into heaven.

! #$%^&*()

'_That looks tacky –'_

'_Shut up!'_ you huffed in annoyance as you adjusted the black bow that was tied around your neck. _'This was your own uniform after all, __**reaper**__ –'_

'_I never liked the uniform,'_ the soul in your mind snorted, _'and the job. Work this and work that. I never found any joy in the prospect.'_

'_Maybe you just had to look,'_ you suggested with a sly grin.

'_Hah! Just shows how much you know demon… strange angel thing –'_

'_I already explained to you what I am –'_

'_Pure or not you're still a demon,' _the reaper's soul huffed. _'Pretty little wings and a different hairdo will not change who you are.'_ You blinked, a frown coming onto your face as you thought of the soul's words. Jonathan was right, you sadly admitted, but still… you wanted to try to see heaven, at least for a short time. _'… I-I'm sorry if I upset you –'_

'_Why apologize?' _you growled in disgust. _'I'm just a 'demon' to you, aren't I? Supposed to live up to expectations, right? You know what? Stop talking to me. I don't need your bitching.'_ Noticing the soul had went away you smirked, trudging your way through a forest-like landscape before coming upon the whitest thing you have ever seen.

There were tall white buildings as large as mountains, window panels everywhere and reapers walking to and fro. Some were men dressed in the same outfit your brother had been wearing, but others were women dressed in the clothing you were currently wearing. The reason why you were in this strange white place was to get your way into heaven. Probably in the past demons have tried over and over again, but you simply wanted to slip a peek, see the origins of your bloodline and the fallen angels. Plus something was drawing you to the heavens, something internal. In order to stop the pain in your soul from hurting you're going to try to see the good, see the light. You had time before you had to settle down. Might as well give it a shot.

You wore a black long skirt with a white collared shirt, a black bow tied around your neck using a ribbon. You also found a gray vest to wear, a black petty coat to wear over your shoulders. You wore black gloves, tying up your hair in a high bun with braids. Little black shoes that Jonathan said would work and a stern look on your face. Lastly you turned your eyes into Jonathan Copper's shade, the green yellow eyes with the double iris so you'd be seen as a reaper. For a precaution you found some broken glasses on the ground and cleaned them up, changing the lenses and fixing the frame. You knew all glasses for a reaper were unique, which was how demons paraded their kills around and showed their strength from time to time, but the reaper soul said it was fine since they were student glasses. You would be treated like a student, but it's better than nothing. Lastly, and as a safety precaution, you changed your aura, something you didn't know you could do till trying it out. You noticed the smell for a reaper was distinct since your brother smelt similar to that strange silver haired reaper you had met. After spending more time in the human world you realized that smell was death, the combination of corpses, blood, and dirt. Dirt, you figured, was because human bodies and even souls return to the soil and nourish the plant life. Thus reanimated souls smell like death, or perhaps it's just in the case of reapers.

Regardless now you had the body and scent of a reaper. It honestly wasn't hard to duplicate, but the clothing was hard to find. Geeze… if your brother knew what you were doing he would scold you, and if you father knew what you were doing he may kill you, or worse… ostracize you. Sighing you found a crowd of reapers dressed like yourself with the same glasses entering a building, instinctively following them and blending into the crowd. Hah! Something you knew how to hide oh too well, since you always blended into crowds so no one would realize you're a pure blood. Now for a name… hmmmm… you'll have to come up with something soon.

"Hey there!" you heard a voice beside you and you looked over curiously. "You must be new like the rest of us, aren't y'ah?"

"I am," you chuckled nervously, "but I don't know what's going on –"

"None of us do," the reaper male shrugged. "They're corralling us into a building to get our names before explaining what a reaper is all about… You must have been changed recently, weren't you?"

"J-just a day ago," you smiled sheepishly, oddly enough more correct then he would have realized.

"Ah! Then you haven't met anyone," he grinned. "The name is Marwin Leberecht. Who are you?"

"A-ah…" you tried to smile, but you quickly placed two names together and spoke, "Alessandra Moore, but you can just call me Sandra."

"Sandra… hey nice name," he chuckled. "Better then Marwin any day… So do you know what you want to do? Accounting… human resources?"

"Reaping?" you shrugged your shoulders, but the boy stared at you as if you were crazy.

"Eh, you don't seem like the person who'd want to be in the dispatch department –"

"Well women surprise you Marwin," you huffed, your act crumbling just slightly before you gave him a nervous look. "B-besides I know I had some… experience before. I-it'll be simpler than being an accountant. I'd actually like being a reaper if I'm doing work like reaping and such."

"Ah," he nodded, everyone splitting up into their own lines and he stood behind the line that read J-L and you stood in the line reading from M-O. "Then I'll see you later Sandra?"

"Probably," you grinned and went your separate ways, wondering if you were going to find a home here among the reapers.

! #$%^&*()

You were so grateful no one noticed you were a demon yet. You felt like a wolf among sheep, or maybe a sheep among wolves. Whatever the case, you listened intently to the assemblies, former dispatch members and other reapers coming forward on the podium making a speech. You wondered if weeks had gone by since the start of the assembly, but when everyone was done you got to move into your dorm room.

What surprised you the most was that everyone was very chatty and accepting, never lifting a finger and trying to rip each other apart. You began to wonder if hell was the normality or this world was, but you will be honest you don't know how you'll continue in the academy without revealing your identity. At least every few years you'd let your wings spread out and the rest of the time you had your normal purple eyes. Now you couldn't have any of that… how could your brother bare this? Probably the drive of getting a shinigami soul did the trick, but honestly you were just here for an experience. Besides something was driving you, something internally, and if you left now you knew you'd be killing a major part of yourself.

When you walked into the dorm room it was tiny. There were two beds, a closet and desk, and everyone on your level had to share the bathrooms in the middle of the hallway that held a few showers and bathrooms. Of the H dorm building you were on the 5th level, girls also on the sixth floor with boys on the rest of the floors, except for the first floor which was the lobby, and the basement level that had a washer and dryer with a room for socializing. The rooms were still white, which was a major disappointment, but you picked a side where the sun barely shined and slumped down on your bed. Every new reaper received a foot locker filled with the necessities they'd need for the academy. Depending on their scores they would be given money at the end of the semester to purchase items, like extra clothes or replacement glasses. That money could also be used for laundry, buying entertainment, or eating out. Everyone received a meal stub for three square meals a day in the cafeteria. The uniform was the typical suit and tie with pants or the bow with skirt for the females.

You spoke to the reapers assigning your classes that you wanted to do the dispatch program, but they laughed and said they'd think about it. This week was the trial runs and you were given a schedule of classes to take for the whole month. The classes you would be taking was scrambled around like the rest of the other new reapers so one day you'll be doing dispatch classes, another day would be the secretary classes, human resources, glasses department, and etcetera. At the end of the month you'll be given a schedule that fits your person, and you really hoped to excel in the dispatch classes. Why you cared, you have no idea, but the idea of being in the human world reaping souls excited you. Not evaluating them, sitting around like a princess locked in a tower, but actually **doing** something. You shouldn't keep your hopes up, but that's what you now dreamed for, and dreams will only be fulfilled when you put your mind to it.

Instead of sitting around waiting for tomorrow you decided to wander around, your roommate probably doing the same thing since you haven't met her all day. You walked outside, noticing the sun was beginning to set, and wondered where the best place to see a sunset would be. Hmmmm… Looking off to the north there was a large hill in the distance, a smirk appearing on your face and you happily walked towards the hill. The hill was a ways away from the actual shinigami buildings, secluded yet still part of the realm. The hill was more like a mountain, first taking your down into a gully before tilting back up towards the sky. You found an old trail and followed the road, annoyed with your heeled shoes and took them off. Geeze, nature is so rocky and strange, you huffed. With the money you gain you're going to buy yourself some actual shoes.

Yet everything was worth it when you got to the top, a gasp leaving your lips as you looked over the top of the hill and stared at the sunset. For an instant your eyes turned back to purple, completely forgetting to keep your transformation a secret. You rubbed your eyes, turning them back into the shinigami green and yellow hue and a giggle left your lips. "Oh god," you snickered, laughing as you slumped onto the green grass and stared up at the sky. You watched the sunset the rest of the night, even the moon rising in the sky and the stars coming out the play. The smile continued to linger on your face, a smile that you haven't had on your face since you discovered there was a place more beautiful then hell, more glorious in secrets and majesty.

"Yes," you mumbled under your breath, "yes I'll try to make a home here… I'll try _so~~_ hard to make a home here, oh please accept me here." You silently prayed and closed your eyes, knowing from stories told to you by your brother that a prayer is never granted for a demon, no matter how much they try, but you tried with all your heart and soul that this prayer will be granted. That you can find a home here in this beautiful world. There may be death and gore and destruction, but it's still so beautiful that the bloodshed only adds to its luster.

! #$%^&*()

**A/N: Mah hah! You are now a reaper in disguise. And I even introduced Undertaker. Such a productive chapter ;D Just so you know the timeframe for this story is obscured. It's probably before the medieval times, maybe even earlier. I don't know. The Reaper realm is just more advanced and for this story you don't spend a lot of time in the human realm… so yeah. If you enjoy this comment! SEE YOU LATER!**


	3. The Reaper Difficulties

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

OCs © reaper-of-lost-souls

**A/N: Sorry for not putting up a chapter in a while. Not that I've been busy, but I just never found the modivation to review another chapter… well now you start school. Woot! **_**Let's see what happens~**_

! #$%^&*()

Two weeks have passed since you started life here in the shinigami realm; actually it was almost three now. You recently learned that the reaper you were supposed to room with wouldn't become a reaper for quite some time, maybe another year or two, but you were still excited yet frightened. What if you didn't get the classes you wanted? Oh that would be horrible! Luckily there was one person you were able to talk to and it was that boy Marwin Leberecht. The rest of the reapers seem… weary of you as if they already knew you were a demon. Or something else… but you couldn't quite put your finger on it.

Maybe because you excelled in all your studies? Every class was easy for you. After all you've already lived a full cycle. You know how to read and write in many languages, even the ancient ones. Sorting books was a cinch, writing was easier, though you had to make sure you didn't accidently write in the demonic script. That would give you away for sure. Weapon making was another easy and cool class. You had so many ideas for weapons that could kill that the teacher was even impressed, though when you threw out the idea of a multi tool pocket knife the impressed looks turned sour. Then there were the actual dispatch classes that consisted of all of the above, but mainly combat lessons. That you understood. Kill the enemy and reap the soul. Hah! Their demon dummies looked pathetic. At least in hell they used live action servants. Those barely even moved and only when there was a breeze. Another thing you excelled in… but now the higher ups were getting suspicious and you knew you'd soon be in trouble. For a first year to excel so well within their first month was barely unheard of, but surprisingly you heard it wasn't impossible.

"Just because I'm getting A's in my classes they want to talk to me early," you pouted, walking down the hallway with Marwin as he stared at you with unsure eyes.

"Really now?" he snorted. "Why? You're in trouble for being too good? –"

"I-I don't know! Maybe they think I'm a strange soul? I don't get it –"

"Well maybe you had experience when you were a human and it's shining through, but how would I know," Marwin shrugged. "I've only been here for a few weeks now."

"… I-I don't know if I can do this –"

"Sandra calm down," he chuckled lightly and patted you gently on the back. "It will be okay. Just believe in yourself and who knows? Maybe you're not in trouble."

"Maybe… well bye Marwin."

"Bye, and will I see you this afternoon?"

"M-maybe… I'll try to get to that party," you answered and went down a different hallway, more narrow and calmer then the main stream hallway with the students walking back and forth to their classes. You walked right up to a small room at the end of the hallway, letting in a deep breath before opening the door widely and walking inside.

Inside there was a group of reapers talking among each other, each looking professional and wearing their own style of the reaper outfit. Some had red mixed with black in their outfits, others blue, but each one of them didn't pay you much attention until you coughed into your hand to get their attention. "Y-you wanted to see me… sirs."

"Ah yes, little Alessandra Moore. You've only been born as a reaper for three weeks, correct?"

"That is right sir –"

"And you have A's in every class? Even I'm impressed," the man chuckled darkly, reminding you of one of those fallen angels that wanted to see you suffer and his minions be in pain. "Hmmm… well Miss Moore, by your scores you're fit for any job and even your teachers are interested in having you in their departments –"

"Thank you sir –"

"But," he huffed, silencing you before you could say anything further, the slight smile on your lips turning into a solemn line while you listened to the man speak. Dang, this guy must love having power. "But, Miss Moore, I heard in notes that you wished to be in the dispatch department."

"That's correct sir –"

"But are you sure that's the department for you? It's dangerous, especially for women, and you'll be confronted by demons almost every week, maybe every day –"

"Sir, with all due respect," you spoke, unable to keep the quiet escapade up anymore and stood up straighter, trying to talk as professional as you could, "I may be a woman, but don't let my looks deceive you. I am a hard worker and I'll get the job done. Demons, pah! Hate them! I just want to snap some heads… that's all. Paperwork would be so dull. I don't mind pushing papers into corners and doodling on them, but having to type and write and give papers back and forth, memorization of files and organization and such has never been my cup of tea. Sir, if you let me be a member of the dispatch department I promise not only to work hard, but I will never let a demon touch any of the human souls, **ever**. Even if they're contracted I wouldn't even let them get near... Sir…" You didn't know what else to say, standing firmly wondering if you said the right thing. Okay you don't hate demons, but you wouldn't mind snapping some heads. They always come back alive and well in hell. Maybe humiliated, but alive. So you could keep true to your words… you hope.

The man sighed, still giving you an unsure look. You stared back at him, your eyes squinting and knowing he was trying to read your mind. Trying to see what your thoughts were, if there were hidden intentions in your words. Indeed there were, but your goal after a while will be to infiltrate heaven, once you're done here. "… I feel we should continue her on –"

"Nonsense," another reaper huffed. "I don't like her attitude. Much too young to be given special treatment. I doubt a reaper her age could even handle the pressure –"

"Come now gentlemen," a reaper off to the side chuckled darkly, your eyes turning to him out of curiosity. "You said so yourself you're in need of new trained reapers and this is a prime pupil."

"Are you saying you could train her Undertaker –"

"Give me a year, two tops."

"But you'll be putting a young recruit on the front lines of a war," another reaper spoke, this time a female rather than the overpopulated men at the table. "Even if she has promise, demons will rip her apart, no matter how good she may be –"

"I-if you don't mind," you quickly interrupted, "but I believe I'm up for the job… ma'am." You smiled weakly, but honestly you were interested in this 'war' they were talking about.

"… You heard it from the young lady herself," the old looking reaper said, the man whom they called Undertaker and you wonder why he had such a name. "She's up for the challenge."

"For gods' sake, fine!" the one who had been interrogating you agreed, "but this is your little problem Undertaker, not mine. You still have a job to do regardless of letting an apprentice on board."

"Roger little sir," the man chuckled darkly and the other reaper snorted, your eyebrow rising at how rude this Undertaker reaper was. "And I'll like to speak with Miss Moore afterward. Are we adjourned _ladies~_… and gentlemen?"

"I suppose," the other reaper sighed, standing up and the rest of them followed.

You stood unsure of what you were supposed to do, watching the Undertaker continue to wait for the group of reapers to go before sighing and standing up. "You're a snippy one."

"I'm sorry sir –"

"And that's what I like in my group. You see little Alessandra –"

"I prefer the name Sandra," you smirked, the man giving you a curious glance as you chuckled lightly, "ah, sir."

"Right… I prefer reapers who don't mind to get their hands dirty," the man continued, walking around the table and towards you. That's when you noticed how tall he was, how strange he was. He wore a long black coat and long silver hair. Yet he didn't look old at all, like the rest of the reapers around here. He wore black rimmed glasses that shaded his eyes from view, but you could tell he was staring down at you, judging you, wondering what your motives were. "You see young Sandra, I am the manager of a special operations force, a branch off of the dispatch department. We're low key and barely anyone knows about us. If they do they only assume we are dispatch members, understood?"

"Y-yes sir? –"

"Good," he smirked, a mysterious folder appearing in his hand from behind his coat and he handed it to you. "Here are the details of your training. I want you to spend the remainder of your freshman month reading the provided books for the dispatch students. Memorize the techniques and skills and at the end of the month during your performance evaluation I'll be asking you to show me what you know. If you retained enough then I'll take you on as one of my pupils. Understood?"

"… I guess sir –"

"You seem hesitant child –"

"W-well this is a lot to put on a freshman –"

"You said you were up for the challenge and if you don't want to do this you can back out now," he chuckled darkly, your eyes glaring at him wondering what was so funny. "You'll probably be put in the dispatch classes, take your sweet time learning how to be a reaper _or~~_… you can join my unit and take down demons right here, right now. Plus you'll learn everything first hand instead of sitting in a desk learning about paperwork and reaping from teachers. What do you say? Are you up for the challenge, _girlie~_?"

"I say… sure why not," you shrugged and then smirked. Oh boy, a fast track! You didn't even think it'd be possible, but here's one now! "I'm going to be a reaper, right. Might as well start early."

"Good… see you at the end of the month Miss Moore."

"Thank you sir," you bowed and waited for him to leave, putting your head up and turning back towards the door. You didn't know why you had this feeling of accomplishment right now, but you had to tell someone about this. Marwin, yes probably him! Yet… what sort of mess are you getting yourself into?

! #$%^&*()

)(*&^%$# !

Reading through the folder was a nightmare and doing everything on the list was worse. A long list of books you had to read, all within the month. Barely a month, ten days tops. Battle plans and strategies, combat tactics and weapons. So many things to read about, so little time. "Well… I guess being the way I am comes in handy," you chuckled darkly; glad you didn't have a roommate as you got to work.

Once you got down to the nitty gritty of the books all you had to train for was different styles of battle and how to communicate when you're in the field. Hand motions you taught yourself in about an hour, two tops. Then the hard stuff, the combat training. You couldn't seriously fight a floating piece of air and you didn't want to ask Marwin for help. Yes, it was great that you were moving up the ranks so quickly, but you don't want to hurt the poor boy. For one thing you didn't know how to fight in this way, using various weapons like reapers do. Mainly hand to hand combat was your thing, and even then your eyes glowed whenever you did. Secondly, if you hadn't figured out, was the problem of your eyes. Your eyes would turn back to their dark red color, usually just purple, because of the strain of energy you had to use in this quick training. That's why you were training in your dorm room, mainly training your eyes to stop changing colors. If you could do that you could train in the arena and finish the demonstrations at the end of the month, but… will you be able to master it?

"Come on…" you growled, calming your breath down and letting your eyes turn back to the shinigami color. "You can do this… come on!... Damn… If brother was here what would he say? _Oh I know~_. 'Calm the fuck down!'… Right." You didn't know why you came to that conclusion, but calming down seemed like the best strategy. You close your eyes, concentrating on your intended goal. You imagined a weapon in your hand and you gracefully arc it over your head, ready to strike. You opened your eyes, staring at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes stayed the shinigami green and yellow, but the yellow was shining as intently as your purple eyes and even red eyes would. "Well… that's better," you smirked slyly and narrowed your eyes, pretending you had a partner in the room and began to attack him.

The problem with practicing in your room was that there was no space. You had to imagine he kept escaping your attacks and mesmerizing on the other side of the room. Eventually you stopped, panting from the workout you were giving yourself. You looked back to the mirror and noticed your eyes were still green/yellow. Good… then you can move on.

The ideas you learned while you were in hell was that one cannot simply stop. They have to keep fighting, keep trying to better themselves, or else they're dead meat. You've seen demons attack each other for no reason, a reason why you were taught to fight in the first place. You've spent days without food, training with your siblings. It was your father's way of bettering his children, pinning them against each other till one came on top. After a while you were going easy on your own siblings just because you were a pure blood… but that idea won't let you down. Reapers are entirely different creatures, different souls. They were more like humans souls, yet turned into a divine creature. You wondered how that could be, but then again you were wondering about a lot of things now a days. You were just glad you were moving up in the ranks so quickly and barely half a year has gone by since you left home. Hmmm… it's strange to see how time flies in an area you're not used to.

Deciding to take a break you put your shirt and suit coat back on, having discarded the top material, still wearing and under shirt, so you wouldn't get sweat all over it. The pants you didn't care too much for because you'd have to be moving around in them anyways… but the heeled shoes were horrible. You eventually stole a pair of shoes, again, just so you wouldn't have to wear the heels. It was strange that the soul of Jonathan Copper had disappeared now, dissolved into your soul. You wondered if he was still there watching from the side lines or completely gone, but you did know that you won't taste the sweet forbidden fruit of a soul for a long time. You also wondered if the reapers were looking for the man, but then again it's been about a month now. Can't be too big of a deal, right?

You walked to the cafeteria, noticing the day had gone by and night was beginning. Good, your favorite type of sky, you smirked happily. Because of your assignment you ditched your schedule, something that Undertaker reaper told you to do so you could spend your time solely on the performance evaluation. You carried a book with you as you walked, reading the details word for word and wondering how in the world you'd be able to block a technique like that. So many things to memorize, so little time. You sighed and closed the book, rubbing your temple as you began to grab your food. You had to take a break. It was too much! Plus you've been up for a few days now, you think four, so it's best to sit down and maybe nap. You ate, you read, and then ate again. You put your head down on your book, groaning in annoyance. Damn, you had a headache.

Suddenly you heard snickering and looked up, seeing that same old geezer of a reaper showing up with a cup of tea in his hand and a biscuit in the other. "How's the studying?"

"Dreadful," you complained, sitting back in your chair and giving him a pout, "but then again I've been cooped up in my room studying for the past four days so I guess that's expected."

"Four days? Usually a reaper can handle two, three tops," the man giggled, sitting down beside you at the empty table, but then again only a few reapers were sitting and eating, all dispersed in their own places like it was the library or something. "What are you stuck on?"

"Oh… just battle tactics and stuff," you shrugged. "I already went through the paperwork, organization, even strategies in the field, but actual fighting is what I'm stuck on. Can't exactly ask my friend if he can help since he's working on his own studies and I'm not particularly in the mood to make friends with a bunch of gym buffs in the arena. Plus I'm tired… I need a break."

"I'd love to help you dear, but I do have paperwork to fill out," he chuckled lightly, "but keep working. You'll be fine."

"Right… you don't even know if I can fight at all, do you?" you snorted, but shrugged again as you stood up and grabbed the snacks you had on your tray into your hands. "It was great talking to you, but I just want some time alone."

"Sometimes time alone is best dear, but don't make it a habit," he told you simply, a nod coming from you in reply and you walked away with your empty tray. It's not like you wanted to be rude, but you need some space. You're so use to being alone for days at a time that having someone to talk to is getting on your nerves. With Marwin wondering if you're ever going to go out and party and Undertaker showing up it's becoming a bit too much… but that hill away from everyone probably won't be occupied, right?

)(*&^%$# !

You grinned happily, staring up at the stars as they twinkled with all their might. You wondered to yourself if stars were really angels fluttering around in the breeze, munching on the last of your sweets before sighing and getting up. You opened the book, noticing it was how to wield large objects like a scythe, and grabbing a random long stick you had come across for a walking stick you began to pretend you were fighting an opponent.

Strangely enough the long feel of a scythe felt perfect between your fingertips, like you belonged with that sort of weapon. Your wrists twisted in the air, the pretend scythe circling over your head and landing on the other side. You jumped away, flipping through the air, a sly smirk appearing on your lips while you continued. You didn't know why this was so easy, this reaper business, but even a scythe seemed simple in your mind. Now using your claws to hack people apart, ways of seducing souls, that's something you always had to work at. This, however, was _perfect~_. You laughed and in a wide arch you killed your invisible opponent pretending his head rolled onto the ground. You felt your eyes were going to flash purple any second, but letting out a calm sigh and pausing you knew they didn't. "Hmmm… I can't get too into this I see," you sighed and began again, the same technique over and over again till it was like clockwork. Strike to the left, to the right, at the legs, upper cut.

You didn't even notice the pair of eyes on you, the pairs to be exact, until one of them emerged. "So this is what you're up to," the reaper said, your head turning and a smirk appearing on your face.

"Yes, it is. Why are you _jealous~_?" you grinned.

"No I'm happy for you," your friend Marwin responded, noticing the book you had lying off to the side and noticing the figures in the pictures. "You actually know what you're doing, u-unlike me."

"… Do you want to talk?" you asked, the boy staring at you as if you were crazy, but then sighed and shook his head.

"Yes… it's just… I'm not doing well in any of my classes a-and I don't even know what I should be doing around here. What if I'm just a dolt with nothing going for him around here –"

"Don't say that," you snorted, beginning your training again as you slashed at the invisible opponent. You still hadn't decided if it was a demon or a reaper, but honestly you were pretending it was an angel, a despicable angel out to take your pure soul. "I bet deep in your heart you know what you want to do. Perhaps you're not destined to be in the dispatch, but what about the glasses department? Human resources? There's lots of opportunities out there Marwin. All you have to do is look."

"I-I guess if you think about it that way –"

"Yeah see? You don't have to be the norm Marwin. Just be who you want to be," you shrugged and went back to training, the reaper giving you a smile and a nod.

"O-okay Sandra. Thank you… You know what, how about I make you an offer."

"What'll that be –"

"Tomorrow after my classes we head down to the arena to train. _Who knows~_. Maybe I'm a natural fighter too." The grin on his face made you want to blush, but then the smile faded on your lips.

You had a century's worth of battle experience and honestly you never wanted to hold back on an opponent. "… I won't go easy on you –"

"I wouldn't expect you to," he smirked. "Besides you seem to need a partner to train with. I can just be stand in dummy. You work your moves around me."

"… If you'll be fine with the fact that I'll see you as any other opponent –"

I'm completely fine by that," he chuckled. "Now I'm going to get to bed. It's getting late."

"Good night," you waved, but the thin smile on your lips faded away as you turned back to your invisible opponent and continued to fight. You knew you were cramming at least two, if not, five years of work into a few days. If you worked hard though they'll see you as you want to be, right? Plus now that Marwin offered… you were afraid for his safety. You don't know your own abilities, but you might as well give it a try, since he offered after all.

)(*&^%$# !

! #$%^&*()

"Thank you," you accepted a card symbolizing which room you were training in, Marwin also taking a card from the man's hand and walked from the front desk to the arena. The arena was a bit different than just a large pit for reaper to fight in. There were several rooms that created more places for reapers to spar, the large space usually reserved for top notch reapers or reapers who had showed up early. Sadly Marwin and yourself showed up a little too late to get a room of rather large stature, but not something you wished to fight in anyways. It was just a room with a large ceiling for space to jump around and swing death scythes in the air, stoned floor that has been cracked and retouched several times and stone walls. Actually it reminded you of home, except for the glassed window that led out to the larger arena outside. That large arena was usually used for field training, and once again if they had shown up earlier they may have been able to spare in such a room. Oh well… though you didn't like the idea of people watching you supposed it'll have to do. It's not like you have a bunch of your siblings laughing at you as your older brother pinned you to the ground with his chains.

"Alright," you thought as you closed the door, having to leave it unlocked while you looked at the equipment you were both allowed to use and noticed they were actual death scythe blades. "Let's get started."

"What do you want to do first –"

"I need to get used to the techniques. It's like a sequence of attacks rolled into one and depending on the order it differs on how your strike. For example," you pulled out a large death scythe, similar to the small little death scythe much older students get to train with on a daily basis. The handle was wood and the blade was simple steel, but it was worn and used, yet still polished and beautiful in your eyes. You don't know why you were drawn to such a weapon, but the older death scythes always fascinated you. "… There are different numbers, ten techniques in total. Four is a striking technique; seven is defensive, and others in between. I will do all ten techniques how they are in the book, and then I want you to defend yourself as I strike you with the techniques. They may falter because I'm attacking, but the point is to use these basic techniques while you defend yourself… so pick your weapon Marwin."

"R-right," he chuckled nervously, deciding to grab a sword since the death scythe was rather large for him and he wondered how in the world you could hold the weapon so easily. Even the sword seemed heavy and difficult to hold, but this is just training. He'll be fine… probably. "It's weird to see you so serious about this Sandra."

"Well this isn't something to take lightly," you shrugged, his eyebrow rising when he noticed you grabbed a piece of cloth out of your suit coat and placed your glasses in a pocket so they would not get broken. "When you fight it's to the death, no exceptions. Even if you see no hope of victory you have to try to win… that's how I've been taught."

"Ah! So you **do** remember some of your human memories!?" He grinned happily, but your emotionless expression still didn't falter.

"… Yeah, I guess so," you mumbled and tied the cloth over your eyes so you couldn't see.

"Then why the blindfold –"

"Instincts. Use your other senses to find the enemy. By closing your eyes you can calm yourself down and a technique to fall back on if you become blinded, but don't worry. I'll train without the blindfold, but I need it first to get my bearings." You noticed the boy nodding, but you knew that wasn't the true reason. Okay, so when you were in hell you had a lot of training with blindfolds and restraints around your arms or legs at times, but the true reason was in case you normal demonic eyes began to glow. You couldn't have Marwin noticing, not so soon. That's one of the problems you had and a reason why you agreed to do this. "… I'll show you the techniques first and then you can jump in."

"Okay," he agreed and sat down on a nearby bench, watching you cautiously as you began.

You started with one, counting up to ten. You twisted the handle in your hands, striking an invisible enemy as if you were truly attacking someone in the room. You could feel Marwin's energy becoming feverish, even scared at your motions, but he asked for this. It's not like he can back out… well he could, but you'd be disappointed. You didn't have trouble with your eyes at this point. You've trained yourself enough in that area, but now with an actual opponent you may run into some problems. "… Okay," you stopped, instinctively turning to the reaper that was sitting on the bench. "Those are the techniques. All you have to do is defend yourself while I strike, alright?"

"S-sure," he chuckled nervously and stood up, a frown on your face while you slinked your arm around the handle of the long weapon and slouched onto the scythe.

"If you're not up for this please back out now before I accidently cut up your face or something –"

"No! It's simple enough. I just have to defend myself, that's all. I-I can do this, and don't worry about me," he smiled, but you knew inside he was shaking.

Oh well, you thought. Humans tend to not know their own limits and will push themselves. You won't let that stop you, not one bit. "Then tell me when to start. I'll start with one."

"O-okay," he agreed and stood a few feet away from you in the center of the room. "Then… go –"

He yelped in surprise as you strike quickly, practically knocking him off balance as you swung the blade. Mainly to wake him up than anything else. "One," you counted, turning towards the boy and attacking him from all four sides. You heard his sword clank against your scythe, but he was weak in the arms. He barely had enough strength to block your attacks. "Two," and then you went on a defense, swiping at his feet and aiming for his head. "… Three," then you made a curved arc over his head, only snipping a small part of his hair off as you did. "Four." You strike for the center, almost hitting him in the chest with your long blade if he hadn't held up his sword to defend himself in time. "Five," you strike only at his feet, tilting the blade up higher and almost cutting his legs in half. If he hadn't jumped away in time you would have sliced him up the middle. "… Six," then you ran at him with all you had, intimidating him with the blade, but striking him in the gut with the end of the handle. Marwin gasped in surprise and was thrown backward, slamming into the stone wall and slumping to the ground. "… Are you spent –"

"N-no," you heard him cough, a light chuckle leaving his lips as he wiped blood from his mouth that you could sniff highly on the wind. "I didn't expect the strength. C-ontinue."

"S-ure," you tried to smirk back, but that smell of blood will become a problem soon. You let in a deep breath, trying to push your demonic senses down so you wouldn't accidently bite off his fingers. "… Seven," and you ran at him, only slipping down and evading an attack he could have thrown at you. "Eight," and you swiped at his neck, trying to take off his head. "Nine." Then you jumped over his head, swing the death scythe behind you aiming for his back. "Ten," and you stopped his attack with your blade behind your back, your eyes staring down at him darkly, but happily they were able to stay the shinigami green and yellow. "… Okay," you sighed, your stoic demeanor fading as you chuckled lightly and scratched the back of your head. "You're okay right?"

"Yep –"

"Then we'll just keep doing this for a while and maybe we'll step it up later," you told him, running at him to start the techniques again.

! #$%^&*()

**A/N: That's that! Now you're getting special privileges, but why? =O You'll have to find that out later ;3 and hope that you'll pass the upcoming exams. Seems you don't get along with Undertaker either XD Well there'll be more fun in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment if you wish. SEE YOU LATER!**


	4. The Training Grounds

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

OCs © reaper-of-lost-souls

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for being late with this one! I started writing another story and got side tracked, but I've come to a stopping point and felt the need to review something. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now you get to see the Undertaker in action ;3 Best of luck, and see you at the end!**

! #$%^&*()

"Eight… Six… Four!" Marwin called out. You did the techniques perfectly, the blindfold still over your face. It's been a few days since you started and you've both improved greatly, but the examinations will be in a day or two and you still haven't built the confidence to take the blindfold off. You growled after the reaper was able to stop your attack before you stabbed him in the chest and you rubbed your forehead. You kept feeling your demonic powers coming back every single time you got captured in the attacks, but not the red eyes, no. The purple eyes, your normal eyes. They don't want to go away.

"It's not good enough," you snarled, the boy staring at you confused at your irritated look.

"Not good enough? You could be teaching training seminars if you wanted to! –"

"I know the technique is good, but I just can't… get into it," you pouted, deciding to take the blindfold off. You stared at the reaper with your shinigami eyes, wondering how long that will last as you noticed the face he was making. He just couldn't understand what you were going through, but then again you were a perfectionist at heart, another sour trait as a demon.

"What do you mean –"

"Well I'm just going through the motions. I don't feel… **into** it. Like I'm not fighting to my fullest or something," and you weren't, which was your problem. "… Put me in a life or death situation."

"W-what? –"

"Attack me for real. Let's actually spare or something. I-I can't handle how slow this is going and I only have about a day left. It's time for something drastic." You put on your glasses, tucking the blindfold away. The large spectacles had been prescribed to your eye vision, which was relatively well even with these double iris eyes, but now you were going to be afraid of breaking them. "… But heck if you don't want to actually spare –"

You were interrupted as Marwin's training sword almost slashed your neck in half, dodging just in time as you quickly jumped away. "I was waiting for you to ask!" he chuckled and continued to run at you, your body instantly defending from his attacks with the blade of your training scythe. "I've been learning all those basic tricks while you've been trying to cut me down. Now it's payback time!"

"Hah!" you laughed, jumping far enough away that he couldn't strike you down so easily and you could gain your footing again. "I thought you didn't want to do this –"

"Not until you showed me how fun it is! Now come on – AGGGH!" he yelped, a small hair on his head fluttering away as he fell to the ground to avoid your long blade.

"Don't underestimate your opponent," you chuckled darkly and ran at him, barely giving Marwin time to jump to his feet as you slashed at him with the death scythe. "I _never~~_ go easy, even on a pal." The reaper snorted in defense and dashed towards you, your blades clanking in the air and making a high pitched ringing.

As you fought you smirked at the fire in his eyes, noticing this while the blade rolled through your wrists and you saw your reflection that your own eyes were blazing too. That was how your purple eyes were revealing themselves, you realized. The shinigami green and yellow eyes you wore were now inflamed with a bright yellow tone. Any brighter and the green would have faded away, but it was the same shine when you used your demonic attacks with your purple eyes, the same glow when you were angry with your red eyes showing. Interesting… this truly is a discovery. Marwin and yourself fought back and forth, the sound of metal clashing against metal and stones breaking heard from the arena and down the hallways. The two of you didn't even notice the crowd you were attracting right on the other side of the glass, not only peers, but a few teachers as well.

You slipped past the path of his blade and let out a roar, stabbing the blade into his shoulder. He cried out in pain, but with these training death scythes you were told they can't actually kill, but that'll leave a bruise in the morning. He stared at you, knowing you weren't going to stop, and in retaliation he kicked the blade into the air, sending the death scythe flying out of your hand. Your eyes widened in shock as he snarled in anger, the blade of his sword pointed right as you as he aimed to strike your chest. It wasn't until he was already in the air sailing towards you did he notice what he was doing, your body unable to move in time. You had to think of something drastic and you held out your hand towards the scythe on the ground, the weapon humming at your strong aura and then sailed right into your hand. In the nick of time you stopped the blade, Marwin falling to his knees and gasping at his mistake. "O-oh my god, I'm so sorry! –"

"It's fine," you smiled weakly, helping him to his feet, "but gosh we should get that shoulder checked –"

"How in the world did you do that!?" he asked, your eyes blinking a few times and then you chuckled nervously, noticing the stunned eyes staring at you from behind the glass.

"Ah… I-I just concentrated my energy on the scythe and it flew into my hand," you told him honestly, "but seriously let's get that shoulder checked. It's enough training for today anyways."

"Fine," the reaper grumbled as you helped him out of the room, quickly putting the death scythes away and grabbing your belongs before leaving. You hated being a spectacle, but now there's no backing out of it. Word will get to Undertaker about what you just did and now he'll expect more from you. Geeze… maybe doing this so early after your first cycle was over wasn't the best idea, especially since you're still developing. Then again… if you didn't do it now then you may never get to do this, ever.

! #$%^&*()

)(*&^%$# !

The time had finally come for the performance examination to begin. Each reaper had to show off their fighting skills against older students to see if they need more combat training. Then they will go on and hear about the program they will be doing at the academy, but you already knew which route they'll be placing you. Then again it may not happen. You'll just have to see.

You smirked slyly while Marwin fought his elder student. Your training on him made him quite good with a death scythe during the last week. The student had to fight back just to keep his composure and not look like an idiot; the teachers that were watching taking notes before calling it quits and they were dismissed. "Did you see me? I almost had him!"

"You did," you smirked darkly, "and for crying out loud, if that's how good the senior students are then I'm appalled."

"I hear you'll be fighting a legend in our reaper history –"

"I-I don't know about legend," you chuckled nervously, "but that's not until the end, after you guys had your names called."

"What?!" Marwin snorted. "We don't get to watch –"

"You do," you shrugged. "Just… I think he's running late, that's why." You pointed to the teachers that were talking among each other, one looking at their watch, at you, and then their watch again. "… Yep, late. Definitely late."

"Damn… Well I'm still sticking around for that. It'll be cool!"

"N-now Undertaker isn't exactly a 'legend' –"

"Are you kidding!? Have you not heard of him? Seen his statue in front of the library doors? He's amazing!" the reaper was jumping up and down now, but all you could do is let out an irritated sigh.

"Legend or not he's still my opponent and I'll treat him as such," you snorted at the thought. "Just because he's an elder doesn't mean I'll go easy on him. I don't go easy on _anybody~_, and if I am something is horribly wrong." It was honestly true. You never went easy, even when it was your brother. In fact your brother **insisted** you never go easy on him, and if you do that means you're turning soft. You can't have that… never. "Just a fair warning –"

"It's nice to hear my little pupil is exerting herself," you heard a deep voice behind you, turning your head around to glare while Marwin gasped in surprise.

"I-it's the –"

"Hello sir," you frowned, covering Marwin's mouth before he could make a scene. How he showed up so mysteriously behind your back, even with your demon senses, well… maybe you don't want to know. "I think you're late."

"Right on time according to my watch Sandra," the elder reaper snickered happily, narrowing your eyes as you watched his silver hairs flutter over his glasses.

"Fine… whatever –"

"Are you looking forward to our little sparring match –"

"I actually am," you smirked, deciding to let go of Marwin's mouth, which lay gapping open now. "I want to see how good my teacher is."

"Trust me sweetheart, I'm better than most shinigamis. _Only fair warning_," he suddenly whispered into your ear and you wondered how in the world he ended up so close to you so quickly, "_I will not go easy on your either_." Then he gave you a devious smile and left, walking off to the sidelines probably trying to sneak around the crowd before making his way to the teachers. The fact that he startled them made you smirk, but now you were wondering if this was a good idea. Hmmmm… nah. It was the perfect idea, and if you get injured then you know the level of reapers around here compared to demons.

The group filtered through, eyes beginning to turn to the Undertaker in awe. You tried not to face palm, but it happened anyways while you groaned. Darn… crowds. You hated crowds. The reapers lined up to hear their name being called, your eyes continuing to look over at the legend wondering when you'd finally have your turn. You were hoping to spare with one of the younger reapers before him, but if that's not the case then so be it. "…Marwin Leberecht will be taking dispatch classes –"

"Yes! Woohooo!" He jumped up excitedly into the air and you flinched at his reaction, grinning happily and giving you a thumbs up. The teacher that announced his name glared at you and you chuckled nervously, giving him a pat on the back to calm his down. "I-I mean, wo hoo?"

"Geeze Marwin," you whispered and tried to not laugh, the boy blushing at your comment and settling down.

Your eyes kept looking towards the Undertaker, who had his feet up on the table at the end of the row of teachers, as bored out of his skull as you were. When his eyes met yours he gave you a grin and a friendly wink, your mouth pouting at his response. Looking over at the teachers and making sure they weren't staring at you, you stuck your tongue out quickly, snapping your head back into a calm demeanor as if nothing had happened and you began to hear laugher. "and… Undertaker can we keep a stoic demeanor over there?"

"S-sorry Taylor," he snorted, holding his hand up to his mouth trying to keep it covered. The young reapers were stunned at the old man's uncontrollable snorts and giggles, a sly smirk appearing on your lips and you crossed your arms over your chest. Hah! Got him!

It still took a while for the teachers to get to the end of the list and at last the man sighed, putting his papers away and each teacher pulled out a new sheet of paper. "Now it's time for the last student to be evaluated. Alessandra Moore, please step forward. Sorry for the wait dear." You took a step forward, realizing you had to walk up to the front of the crowd and pouted. You pushed your way out of the row of reapers before walking down the main aisle, noticing eyes on your and whispers talking through the crowd. You looked up at the teachers; your eyes darker then they had to be since you've been standing around this whole time. "As for the rest of you, you're free to leave –"

"_Ah now~_ it'd be _highly~~_ educational if the dearies stick around –"

"They are free to stay if they wish," the teacher spoke in an annoyed tone, but no one made a move to leave. What they were wondering or excited about was the legendary reaper standing before them, even the older students stayed and were excited for the main event. Main event, hah! What a joke! "Miss Moore you'll be fighting one of our top students before sparing with the Undertaker. Are you prepared?"

"I don't have a death scythe," you told them with an annoyed snarl on your face and you crossed your arms over your chest, "and I thought one was provided –"

"Yes. Usually new reapers are never given actual death scythes until the end of their academy years. You will be using a training scythe –"

"I disagree," you heard the Undertaker say, putting his legs down so he could stare at the reaper speaking. "To know if this reaper will work well in my division I need to see her with an actual weapon."

The senior student that stepped forward seemed to turn pale, but you weren't unnerved by his words. "But sir," the teacher snorted, "that's highly unorthodox –"

"Orthodox, morchodox. Back in _my~_ day we used **real** scythes, and if you won't do it I'll gladly do it myself –"

"Alright! But the medical team will be on standby," the teacher agreed, the other reapers looking at each other hesitantly, especially the one you would be fighting first. Your eyes turned to him and you studied him behind cold shinigami eyes, his efforts to glare back at you completely in vain while you watched his body shiver in fright. Geeze… such a wimp, but never underestimate an opponent. There's a reason why he's fighting you so you had to keep that in mind. "Miss Moore, Mr. Harkin, retrieve your death scythes."

You walked over to the corner of the room, all eyes on you. You grabbed a long old style death scythe and the legend seemed to approve with your choice. As for the other reaper he chose a battle axe, an axe on one side and a hammer on the other side, probably thinking it would be the best counter against your weapon. Then the two of you went back into the middle of the room where the arena was. The other students scooted away, the teachers having to usher them aside so they could see through the crowd. You gripped the long scythe, your hands getting sweaty. You were starting to get nervous, what if something goes wrong? But you had to calm down… calm… You noticed that your opponent was also nervous, his body even shaking as you straightened your back and smirked. "What?" you called over to him. "Are you _scared~_ over there?"

"N-no! Why should I be?!" he huffed.

"I'll give you a chance now to back out," you told him, narrowing your eyes again while you grinned deviously, "because I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a senior."

"Easy? Hah! You're just a first year! You don't know how to fight like I do! –"

"I bet your mama could fight better then you can," you smirked.

"What the fuck did you say?" he snarled, glaring back at you and crouching down to attack. You continued to grin, enjoying taunting the poor reaper. From what you realized senior reapers were less than a century old and the new recruits in the field were around the same age you were. So, in all fairness, you had a lot more experience than he did, but you weren't going to tell him that. You were just taught to always infuriate your enemy to get the best results, and right now you wanted a grudge match. You wanted blood. "Lousy bitch –"

"Senior out of his league –"

"I'll show you!" he suddenly yelled out, his eyes blazing in anger as he ran at you. You smirked and slipped past him right as he swung towards you, his arms still moving in the wind while you ended up behind him and kicked him in the back. He cried out and slammed his shoulders into the floor, trying to stop himself from falling on his face while he snarled and glared at you from the ground.

"Hey!" you heard one of the teachers yell. "I didn't say go yet!" You sighed and walked back to your side, the reaper glaring at you as he cranked his shoulders to make sure they were still fine. Hmmm… if he was still moving like that maybe you didn't hurt him enough.

"Senior student reaper, have the young reaper demonstrate her technique skills from the book." Now you didn't understand what that meant, but you assumed you were supposed to attack and defend from the ten techniques in the book. "You've done your training and you know what that means. Miss Moore, when you're ready."

You blinked, thinking you were supposed to brawl, but you supposed that'll only be when the sparing heats up. You dashed at the reaper and started with technique one. You went as fast as you could, noticing he was still glaring at you. Oh boy… he was pissed off. Then he began to attack and you assumed you were supposed to defend using one of the other techniques. This went on back and forth, both sides not daring to slow down as you went through each technique. Once that was done, however, an evil glint appeared in his eyes and you knew he was going to strike back. Instead of going easy on you he tried to swipe at your head, but you easily ducked and rolled to the side. Then he continued to attack, a snarl leaving his breath as he continued to aim for your vital organs. You easily evaded, beginning to fall back on instincts instead of using the techniques you taught yourself. You learned, after all, to use instincts and the way he was attacking, the glint of anger in his eyes, made your demon instincts heighten.

You jumped far enough away to create some distance, deciding you'll have to go all out too. He let out a battle cry and he raised his axe to you; instead of running off you yelled back and leapt forward. Metal upon metal clashed in the air, using his tall stature to try to push you down. You yelped, feeling your muscles strain from the weight, and you could tell he was getting over confident. _'All or nothing,'_ you thought deep in the back of your mind, closing your eyes and calming yourself down. No! You have to give it your all now! Stop being a wimp!

When you opened your eyes again they flashed a threatening yellow, a deep dark color of hate and power, a devious grin appearing on your lips, and you slipped your blade out from under him and slid out of the way. You used the end of your handle to trip the reaper off of his feet, the senior yelping in surprise as he fell backward onto the ground. You heard the crowd gasp, but you didn't care. You were quick on your feet, kicking his death scythe away and aiming your blade in his neck. "I… win," you tried to say between pants, but you weren't tired from the fight. You were tired from trying to surpass your demonic abilities, again.

"Never," he snarled back, but you simply pressed your blade deeper into his neck and drew a tiny amount of blood.

"The winner is Alessandra Moor –"

"N-no I won't lose to you! –"

"Give it up –"

"You're going to have to kill me first!" the senior reaper responded, but the stunned look in his eyes meant to you that his words even surprised himself. You looked down at him, your eyes flashing in an unresponsive glow. Your mind told you to stop, but your emotions and instincts told you to finish the job. You began to press down slowly and he let out a cry, but then you were stopped by a strong grip on the death scythe.

"That is enough child. You've proven yourself. Now let the boy go," the deep voice told you, your eyes looking at him with the same dark glow until you sighed and took the blade away from the reaper's neck. Immediately the boy was taken away, cursing that he was fine and that he wasn't done yet.

You blinked up at the legend, seeing the silver hairs floating over his face, noticing a dark threatening green glow from his eyes. Oh, you knew that look. You did something wrong, didn't you? "… I'm sorry sir," you mumbled in an apology, your eyes turning back to a normal reaper tone and you began to walk away, but he grabbed hold of your shoulder and you snapped your head back, looking at him hesitantly while he sighed and shook his head.

"Don't apologize for a result I wanted. Just don't be reckless with your own comrades."

"Yes sir," you mumbled back, noticing the unsure look in the Undertaker's hidden eyes while he grinned and stepped back.

"Well child, now it's our turn," he chuckled darkly and you noticed the eager eyes staring back at you. "Are you up for the challenge?"

"There's no turning back now," you answered back, crouching down waiting for whatever could be in store for you.

"Let me warn you now that your little taunts won't work on me," he smirked and you looked at him confused. "I don't want you to use those techniques like its clockwork, rather go with your instincts."

"R-right," you agreed, a thin smile appearing on your lips. You were glad about that because you were sick of using those basic techniques anyways. They may help for beginners, but if you're fighting expert demons those fighting styles won't be a match for them.

Still you were worried about your demonic powers shinning through again, but then again perhaps that's what the shinigamis are looking for, something demonic. "And… go!" You jumped forward as the man ran towards you head on, metal scythes smashing against each other and the screech of the blades caused some reapers to grimace in pain. You jumped back for a split second to see the man's scythe, a large scythe similar to the one you picked out, yet it was custom made and fit to his touch. It was a large silver scythe, each part connected and woven into each other, and when you said woven you were completely correct. A skeleton seemed to be embedded into the weapon, looking as if it was sculpted out of one piece of silver or iron. He only gave you some time so he could pull his hair back, a devious grin on his lips and fire in his eyes that read he meant business.

Yet instead of being terrified you smirked back. You never fought a strong reaper before, not even a creature this powerful except for your brother. Let's see if you'll survive. You stepped forward, testing the waters. He was expecting you to run towards him, so you did. You evading the first swing of his death scythe, ducking and leaping up into the air as he swung the second. Your feet connected with the blade and you took a vicious step forward, knowing you didn't have time to swing so you twisted your wrist and aimed the end of the handle at the man. Knowing your thoughts he flipped over his scythe, trying to pin you down, but you were too fast. You jumped off of the scythe before you could be smashed into the ground, spinning on your heel and swinging your blade at the man. Sadly metal met metal and you growled in annoyance, an amused giggle leaving the reaper's lips as you ripped your death scythe away and jumped a few feet away. "You may have some natural skills my dear," he snickered, "but still not top notch material." You simply stared back at him, glaring as you usually did. He was trying to intimidate you like how you intimidated that other reaper, but that wasn't going to get you down. The thing was that you **did** train before, a cycle worth of training, and naturally you weren't a born fighter. You've had to work at it all your life and now… now you felt like you were letting your bloodline down.

Something internally wanted you to succeed and a deeper feeling told you that you weren't even close to your limit yet. You let in a deep breath, closing your eyes. Hmmmm… concentrate… concentrate… what was that feeling bubbling up in your chest? "I'm waiting my dear –"

You let out a cry and jumped forward as if you were floating on the air. You strike as hard as you could as if you knew the metal would connect. The legend was rather startled that your strength suddenly grew, but what interested him more was the glowing fire suddenly in your eyes. You tried to keep your demonic senses to a minimum, but to win this fight you're going to have to use them. Yet internally they didn't feel like demon senses. It felt… natural and strangely just divine. No good or bad traits, but simply divine. You lunged backward, the handle of your scythe slipping towards the man's legs while you flipped and his scythe aimed down towards your chest. He leapt up into the air, evading your attack, and spinning on your heel you jumped back at him again, teeth snarling as you swung your blade in for a kill. He stopped you just in time, your metal clanking against the handle of his death scythe.

You noticed a flash in his eyes and suddenly you were on the ground, the group gasping in shock as the handle of his death scythe pinned you down and he straddled you to pin your knees to the ground. You stared at him in shock, your scythe pushed away from your grasp. You reached out your arm helplessly to grab the weapon, but your attempts were in vain. "_Are you wondering how I pinned y'ah~?_" he asked, a soft, yet threatening voice hissing in your ear and causing you shudder. "Well… that'll be something I teach you later," he chuckled and let you go, your eyes staring up at him as he stood and began to walk away. "… Well are you coming little dearie? Or do you want to play with the other reapers?"

You blinked, looking over at the death scythe wondering if you should pick it up, but by the glare in his eyes you could tell you should just hustle over to him. The teachers and reapers started talking among themselves, either disappointed or amazed at the legend's skills. Marwin was in awe, his mouth gapping open. He wasn't amazed by the Undertaker, but rather he was amazed by your own skills. That wasn't the same reaper he had spent a week fighting in the arena. You looked like you truly had skills and were holding back your attacks this whole time. You stepped next to Undertaker, unsure if you were supposed to do anything. His scythe mesmerized between his fingertips effortlessly, a smirk still playing on his lips at your confused expression. "Are you wondering why I'm accepting you as my pupil even though you lost –"

"I-I get you wanted to topple me over as if I was a rag doll," you snorted in annoyance, his amused gaze turning to your own while you pouted, "but I don't understand what we're doing now or how in the world you could pin me down like that! –"

"Teleportation," he told you simply and you stared at him in shock. "The ability to move from one place to another in the split of an eye. Can only be used sparingly, but you were putting up quite a fight and I knew if I didn't end this soon those young farts would have seen _too~_ much of your little abilities."

"Ah… right," you frowned, trying to understand what he meant. Sure you've seen demons do that. It's a simple trick that even you could do if you wanted to, but for him to appear so suddenly, to trap you with his death scythe before you could even blink. That wasn't just some sort of teleportation, there was speed involved in that attack too.

You felt strangely violated, but yet again overly excited. W-wow. If that's how powerful reapers are that's only because of powerful demons and angels, and knowing yourself you had to have abilities like that lying dormant somewhere in your body… somewhere… "Child, are you awake?"

"A-ah… yes sir," you responded, not realizing you had moved into your own little world until the Undertaker snickered.

"Good. Now to start your training."

"S-so soon!? –"

"_Are you tired~?_" he smirked slyly, grabbing his suitcase and turning away from the group of reapers. You quickly followed behind him, unsure if you should walk beside him or not as you both walked out of the room before the place burst in chaotic commotion over the fight they just saw.

"Of course not –"

"Then you'll start training," he told you simply, "until our job is done."

"… Job? –"

"Reaping of course," he snickered lightly, "but don't worry. You won't have to deal with demons yet. We'll give you a temporary death scythe while I continue to evaluate you, and perhaps in a few years you'll get your own scythe with custom glasses. Understood?"

"Sure sir –"

"Then let us make haste!" he giggled and hastened faster down the hallway. "The faster we get this done to sooner we can get to bed!" You stared at him amazed that he would even say such a thing. All the teachers you've come across would have said something like, let's finish work so we don't have overtime, but not him. He'd rather be in bed then doing this, you realized, and a thin smile of appreciation appeared on your face as you nodded at his terms and was practically running down the hallway to keep up with the old man. You did have to say though, this guy sure was crazy.

)(*&^%$# !

**A/N: Ah hah! You won! Well sort of, but now you get to be a genuine reaper =D I hope you enjoyed all that. I think the next chapter will just be small talk, but soon there will be drama. If you liked this please comment, and SEE YOU LATER!**


	5. The Old Records

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

OCs © reaper-of-lost-souls

**A/N: Hey guys. I decided to review one more chapter before I'm drugged up tomorrow and experience a lot of pain (aka I'll be having my wisdom teeth pulled out and I don't know if I'll be in a mood to review more chapter after the surgery) so here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Now we get to see where my little reader is going to be doing in the shinigami realm, and will her identity as a creature of hell be discovered? **_**We'll just have to see~~**_

! #$%^&*()

"You're awfully quiet, my dear," you heard the ancient man snicker, your eyes looking up at him and then back at the floor.

"… Sorry. Just thinking," you mumbled, the chuckle in the man's lips dying out while he sighed in exhaustion. It was the truth, honestly. You've now made it this far, but how in the world are you supposed to get to heaven? Something was driving you up, higher into the sky. There was something up there you had to do, prove you could do. You didn't know what it was yet, but you knew it won't end well. Still, now that the man has noticed certain things you can't exactly hide them. You felt your eyes glowing when you fought him, but luckily that's all that happened. You'll have to stop growling like a madman, and… keep calm. Always keep calm. You don't know why your brother insists you take time to slow down your heart rate in the middle of a battle, but always keep calm.

When you finally looked up you realized he was walking into the glasses department, the back of his cloak fanning out behind him while he walked down the middle of the hallway. Eyes began to turn and some reapers gasped, but you were intrigued by the place. In the month you've been here you've barely wandered around. You didn't even go to the glasses department to get your student glasses, rather they had set up a room that studied your eyesight with the rest of the freshmen and handed out the glasses from there. The department was more significant then you realized, reapers everywhere getting their eyes checked and restored to new. You walked into a room and a man looked up and this reaper did look older beyond his years. His hair was brown, but fading into gray, and he had a trimmed mustache under his nose. The Undertaker waited patiently by the door with his arms crossed over his chest, the atmosphere in the room tense until the man finally looked up and smiled. "Ah, Undertaker. I have the student spectacles you ordered."

"Thank you Lawrence," he grinned happily, walking over to the man, whom was still sitting down, and retrieved the simple small black glasses case from him. "Miss Moore, come over here."

Following his orders you quickly walked over, the reaper plucking the glasses right off your head and you yelped in surprise. Not like you couldn't see without them, but you weren't expecting your sharp sight to be taken away so quickly. Then a new set of glasses were put on the bridge of your nose, the sharpness increasing and you squinted at the intense lights. You took them off and studied the frames, noticing they were like the big oval glasses you had been wearing except a thinner model and the glass had a different glint to it. You put them back on and gave the Undertaker a curious look, the man chuckling darkly as he turned his attention to you. "You're still a little student in training. These glasses are made for the field, not detailed work like office work or working with your hands. Your vision is intensified tenfold so you can see the detail in a demon's eyes from half a mile away as well as the details of a cinematic record. Many creatures can see records, but the details are what we're after. Plus they look a lot better than those fat ass glasses you were wearing."

"Ah… t-thank you sir –"

"And this comes out of your pay –"

"Pay?" you stared at him in shock, your eyes looking to the reaper he had called Lawrence, but he seemed to be hard at work again, ignoring the conversation.

"Yes, you get a pay raise now," the Undertaker snickered and you gave him a pout. "Ah, you ask _why~?_ Simple. You're a working reaper now, but you're still learning the basics. Until you can prove yourself to me you're not getting any custom glasses or death scythes. Basic procedures, plus you're a little sloppy with your footwork."

"What?" you snarled at the insult, the man's grin widening even more and you huffed and let the insult slide. "… Fine. What's my pay –"

"One hundred and forty dollars a month," he told you simply, "but your first pay isn't till the next month. _Plus~ _there's the expenses of new equipment, so you're probably not going to get a proper pay check in a few more months, perhaps a year."

"Whoopee," you pouted at the thought, but the man smirked and gave the glasses maker a bow.

"Thank you Lawrence –"

"Y-yes, thank you Mr. Lawrence, sir," you bowed your head deeper, the man looking up from his work while the Undertaker stared down at you curiously.

"No need for thanks young reaper. I do my job and I do it as efficiently and calmly as possible." You looked up, noticing the word 'calm' in his sentence. Hmmm… interesting. "Do not call me Mr. Lawrence. That was my father," he continued with a smirk, "but you may call me Pops."

"Pops… okay Pops," you smirked, "thank you." He nodded his head and got back to work, your eyes looking up at the Undertaker while he was grinning happily down at you. "What? –"

"I didn't know you could be polite –"

"I'm only polite to people who deserve it," you huffed in annoyance and your mentor shook his head, giggling to himself as he left and you wondered what other places you'll be visiting today.

! #$%^&*()

The day seemed to get longer and longer. The Undertaker and yourself traveled all around the realm getting new glasses, equipment, and an extra pair of clothes. You asked why you needed more clothes ordered and he simply said, "Because that pretty little thing you're wearing won't last in the field." After that you didn't like what may be in store for you.

You did get official shoes with pants and your new death scythe was similar to the same long scythe you had been using to train with. Yet this scythe was new, the handle never been gripped under pressure and the blade could cut into stone or bone. You had to admit you were excited to use it, and after a quick change into a better student field uniform and placing your older clothes and other things in the corner of his office, you were out in the human realm.

"Thank death we're out of there," Undertaker groaned and you gave him a confused look.

"Why sir? –"

"Because those reapers are like vultures. One minute they're looking at you with praise and the next they'll criticize you, but do not worry my dear. Unlike them I'm only looking for potential."

"Right –"

"We will be out in the field till ten o'clock."

"That's five hours of work –"

"Yep," he chuckled darkly, "and there'll be more work tomorrow. This was just the introduction." You close your eyes and let out a deep annoyed sigh, wondering if you'll even be able to sleep tonight. You were so used to being cooped up that moving around were taking their toll, but even so you disliked sleep. You always, how humans would say, had dreams. Dreams you never knew the meanings to, but even demons say the ghosts of the past are trying to speak through you using your dreams. You wondered if there were some ghosts trying to do that since not many demons dream unless it's about eating souls or their devoured souls are causing dreams to occur, but that's never been the case for you… sadly. You've just always dreamt and sleep is such a luxury for any demon. "… Don't be so serious. This is our line of work and we're only reaping… ah… about sixty five souls, a few in the same area."

"Okay sir," you mumbled back, but before you could pass from the shinigami realm into the human realm he stopped and turned his head to you.

"Is something wrong Sandra?" You paused.

He hadn't called you Sandra this whole time, but the voice he was using was different than the normal snickering tone you grown used to. It was a serious tone, yet a concerning one, and similar to your brother you weren't sure if you should completely trust it. "N-no sir –"

"You've been awfully quiet since we fought," he told you, suddenly sitting down on the branch he was standing on and you followed suit, pouting at him while he continued, "and you've barely insulted me this whole time. What's on your mind?"

"It's just…" you huffed in annoyance. You couldn't tell him everything, your demon past and your reasons for being here, but you supposed you could say a few things that were on your mind. "You were just toying with me," you turned to him and pouted, "and you clearly said you were going to give me your all, yet you didn't."

The man snorted at your comment and began to laugh. "What? **That's** what's been bothering you?"

"Yes," you responded, your eyes still glaring. "You didn't see me as an opponent at all."

"My dear," he chuckled lightly, trying to contain his laughs as he wiped away a tear from under his frames, "it was a simple training exercise and if I was to attack you with everything I had you wouldn't be walking around breathing right now."

"… I was taught you must give it your all when facing an opponent, if it be friend or foe," you told him, curling your knees up to your chest as you glared blankly at the sky through the shady trees, "so when you do win or lose you have the satisfaction of giving everything you got and you held back no regrets."

"Interesting analogy," he commented, "but where in the world did you hear advise like that?"

You paused… this is when you'll have to lie. "When I was human," you decided to say, "I had a strict brother who taught me combat training to defend myself. He told me if I hold back and not use my full potential then I'm as glorious as scum on a hot summer's morn. I can stand for people who underestimate me because I'm a girl and I can't 'possibly' know how to fight back, but when it's against an opponent who knows they're stronger… well can't I be honest saying one does not improve unless they are pushed to improvement?"

"Fine little child," the man smirked and stood up. "If we battle again I won't hold back and that'll be a promise I take to my grave."

"Then thank you," you spoke back, trying to give him a smile even though there was still a lot more on your mind then you wanted to admit. "Let's get to work then, sir." He chuckled at your response and jumped away, your footsteps not too far behind him. You wondered if your comments went past his head or they were to heart, but you did know one thing, you'll have to improve if you will be able to defend yourself against **any** force, if it be demon, angel, or even reaper.

! #$%^&*()

)(*&^%$# !

You followed him up the stairs, the Undertaker grinning like a banshee while you grumbled under your breath and used your sleeve to wipe the blood off of your face. When you got to the top you were back at his office area, or rather the level where his special forces division worked and he had an office in the back. A reaper began to laugh, a reaper with straight short dirty blonde hair pointing at you and laughing while another reaper with light spiked blonde hair slapped him across the back of the head.

"Is that the newbie?" you heard one of the reapers asked, a boy with shaggy brunette hair and his hair pulled back in a short ponytail. You noticed there were five reapers talking among each other in a circle until they noticed you and placed their undivided attention on the old man.

"Boys, this is Alessandra Moore. She is a first year that will be joining us in our division," the Undertaker stated quickly.

"Another girl?! Geeze Undertaker, are you just trying to replace Margret and Liz that left a several years ago?" that boy with dirty blonde hair asked.

"Of course not," the man snorted. "Sandra here is not a replacement for anyone. The academy saw promise in her and we need all the little workers we can get."

"Oh…" the boy responded, earning a snicker from the other blonde reaper and you tried not to smirk at his disappointment.

"Miss Moore," the Undertaker spoke as he pointed to each reaper individually, "this is Tyron Wolfgang, Erwin Carrington, Andrew Torres, but he goes by Drew, Michael Rhys, and Gavin Dunmore."

"Hello," they all stated at once.

"Hi," you answered back, but you still weren't in a good mood with all the blood splattered all over you. Geeze… you don't even know how you'll get this all off! Starting from left to right, Tyron was a young boy with sharp black hair who seemed to have left his bed without combing his hair. Erwin was the spiked blonde hair boy who was nudging the reaper named Drew who had the dirty blonde hair. Michael was silent the whole time and had short and wavy dark red hair, a bandage over his forehead probably from a wound he had gotten recently. Then there was Gavin, the boy with shaggy brunette hair whose hair was pulled back in a very short ponytail.

"So what did you make the newbie do _this~_ time Undertaker –"

"He miscalculated the time the body was going to explode and I didn't have time to get out of the way," you pouted and gave the elder a glare, which was trying not to burst out laughing and was snickering into his arm. "The guy was rigged to one of those strange firework things and his guts went flying everywhere along with his records. Since I was only a foot away I reaped his records, but you can see the results to **that**," you huffed.

"Hah!" Drew laughed. "Typical Undertaker! Be careful sweetheart. He'll make you do worse then get a little blood on your shirt."

You didn't give him an answer and simply turned to the Undertaker, who was about to burst into tears and fall down laughing on the floor if you didn't shove a large folder into his chest. "What's this dear –"

"Those souls. Go do your own work. I'm going to bed," you groaned and scurried away, rushing into his office to gather your things and leave. You passed by the group again and they all gave you a wave, probably socializing and talking about the 'new girl'. You weren't in the mood and you were tired from the excitement today, so you rushed back to your dorm without even saying a goodbye.

"… Do you think that new girl is up for the job? –"

"She looks strong enough," the reaper named Michael thought aloud, "and if she's like Liz you'd better watch out for her."

"Hmmm… I'm still thinking about her techniques in the field," Undertaker told them and they nodded in agreement. "She needs to build up some confidence. She's holding back something and I plan on extracting it from her if I have to."

"Good luck with that," Tyron yawned and jumped off of the desk he was sitting on, going back to his small cubical to work.

"At least I'm not the newbie anymore –"

"You'll **always** be the newbie Drew!" Gavin exclaimed and Drew groaned, earning a laugh from the rest of the reapers and even a snicker from the Undertaker.

"Well, get back to work. We have another deadline coming up," he stated and began to move towards his office.

"Will we have another mission into the human realm as a group?" Erwin decided to ask and the man turned and shrugged.

"I don't know boys. At the moment the council says they have everything under control, but I suspect they don't. We shouldn't be needed for a few months, so let's not worry about it till we get to that road," he told them and left. The reapers let out tired groans and got back to work, though there was relief on their faces over their supervisor's words.

)(*&^%$# !

Once you were nice and clean you jumped into bed, not bothering to answer the door for anyone. Your alarm was set for six so you'd have time to eat before heading into the office, and knowing that Undertaker you'd be reaping all day, nonstop. Reapers were asking questions about your 'promotion' and honestly you didn't quite care for it. You were tired, fatigued, and if you had to answer another question you were going to vomit. The only person you answered clearly was Marwin because he was excited to hear what you had done, but after looking at your blood stained clothing a horrified look was on his face. You explained what happened and he calmed down, but he seemed worried. Worried… a strange feeling to notice, but then again these isn't demons. They are reapers.

You settled down quickly, ending up staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep. Your shinigami eyes did not want to close so you took the transformation powers away, just for the night. You let your hair flow behind you in a cascade of black color, longer then it was when you were a shinigami and not tied back in some bun or ponytail. You close your eyes, your fingers lacing around your brother's necklace you were now wearing. You hide the necklace in a pocket under your clothing, practically right next to your skin so no one would notice it. As you began to fade away you felt the voices surround you… then your dreams began.

_The horizon was black, pitch black, reminding you of hell, yet you could see a mist hovering over your feet, your bare feet. You were in nothing but a long white dress, a simple dress like the ones you have worn at home on several occasions except those were black dresses and not white. Then you heard a low hum, a soft voice singing in the wind, and you walked slowly to that voice with your hand clutching your pendent protectively. _

'_Come little child, you are almost there_

'_There is a death that is calling~_

'_But don't be afraid because I will be here_

'_Here to calm your sobbing~~'_

_You paused, watching the scene unfold. You saw a large woman with large white wings, but some of the feathers had been plucked and there was blood dripping down her wings onto the misty ground. Her back was turned to you so you walked around, noticing she was cradling a babe in her arms. Your eyes widened, the baby were you! Then the mist clouded your eyes and you coughed, the woman and child disappearing as you felt as if you were floating on air. _

'_Death cannot die~~' you heard the voice again, but this time your dreams took you to a place that was grayer, not bright at all. Simply there was a white color, but it was gray because of the mist. 'It does not die until everything in existence dies –'_

'_Be quiet!' you heard a rumbling sound from above, your eyes adjusting to see a woman with chains behind her back, her back still turned to you while you tried to walk around to see her face. _

'_You have no say here!'_

'_You cast me down,' the woman huffed in annoyance, 'and this wasn't the almighty's will –'_

'_Of course it was! Death is an evil creature! –'_

'_Death is not! If there is life then there shall be death. In the end I shall destroy the creator itself, and once everything is gone I will destroy myself too –'_

'_That's crazy talk –'_

'_You are low caste angels!' the woman screeched and you watched her body beginning to glow as dark as the mist around the ground. 'Barely archangels! I am a cherub; I know what I was created to do! I did as my lord commanded and much more. I started disease, the destruction of cities. You do not know me! Do not act like you do!'_

'_You are a freak!'_

'_A disgusting vile of nature –'_

'_Even if you try to kill me you can never destroy death! Death can only destroy death and nothing else. You angels can barely hold me in chains, let alone destroy me.'_

'_We will ask a seraphim –'_

'_And do what?' the woman snorted. 'They won't help you. Not even the cherubim will. You think you are doing what is right and good in this universe, but all you are doing is destroying the balance in the world, the chaos that must reign. For every angel among you there is a demon equal in arrogance. Do not cry to me if your perfect world is destroyed. I have done my deeds and my orders and I am proud of them.'_

'_If we cannot destroy you we will destroy your little servants –'_

'_The reapers will fight back,' you felt her smirk slyly, 'and they are more divine then you can ever be. They take your restraint on orders to a next level and keep the balance in the universe. If you destroy them… I am sorry, but you are simply destroying yourselves.'_

'_Ugh! Kill her!'_

'_Kill the cherub!' _

_You felt the ground rumbling underneath your feet and you yelped in surprise, slumping to the ground and whimpering in pain. You felt eyes upon you, powerful eyes, and when you looked over you saw the woman whom has always plagued your dreams. It was like looking at yourself in a mirror, except her eyes held more power than yours could ever do. 'Child~' she seemed to whisper softly into your ear even though her image was right in front of your eyes, 'Have you found what you're looking for yet? Have you found… home~~?'_

You gasped as you were woken up from your sleep, sweet dripping down your body while your eyes darted around the room. You whimpered, panicked by the dream. "M-mother," you shuddered and curled up in a little ball against the wall behind your head. You may not remember your mother from your memories as a demon, but in your sleep you saw her everywhere. Her voice was so cold, the room felt so chilled. You chattered your teeth, pulling the blankets tighter around your body. You even felt hot smoke leaving your mouth and the air turning it into mist.

Yet what did she mean about home? What does she mean you were looking for something? Ugh… that dream creature always knew more then you did… darn it.

You ended up staying up the rest of the night, unable to sleep. As dawn begun you woke up with a slight startle, realized you fell into a restless sleep that only lasted less than an hour. Your alarm didn't go off in another half hour, but you were running around regardless getting ready. The whole time you thought about the dream, but then you realized it was simply a dream and had no significance in your life right now… hopefully…

)(*&^%$# !

! #$%^&*()

Months had gone by since you began working in the special forces unit of the dispatch department, a unit mind you, not a division. Why your supervisor, Undertaker, continued to call it a division you don't know, but you've been busy nonstop for the longest time now. Every day you woke at six, got breakfast around seven when the cafeteria was open, and was on the special forces level by eight with your food and suitcase in hand and a cup of coffee in the other. You were mainly doing busy work, doing paperwork that had to get done around the office while the others went off on their own little missions. From time to time Undertaker would take you out on a 'personal training workout', but all you did was reap humans that weren't contracted with demons, but were suspected to. It was the boring, usual reaping he was having you do, and other then that you were stuck around the office all day. You'd get lunch, dinner, and around ten to eleven you were out of the office. You've gotten into the habit of sticking around and talking with the other special forces reapers because, in your honest opinion, they're just as strange and goofy as the Undertaker seems to be. Like student, like teacher, right? The day was usually over around seven, unless there was an overload of paperwork. Then you got to go to your dorm room, and by then you fell right to sleep. You would dream every once in a while, but when you were awoken you just went back to sleep. Too tired to care anymore and you needed to refuel for the next day even though technically demons and the other immortal creatures like reapers don't need sleep every night, but with the work you're doing you definitely needed sleep.

Your teammates were amusing and they kept your moral up. Erwin and Drew were the youngest reapers, a century old like you were. They were pulled out of the academy a little early because of their skills and you would think they're brothers by how they act around each other. Apparently they're also in dorm rooms still in the A dorm building and they were roommates, which could explain the confusion there. Gavin was the third youngest, you figured out, and was about a couple of centuries, if not three centuries of age. He was as talkative as Erwin and Drew, but his threats you don't want to take lightly because he could back them up with force. Tyron and Michael, you couldn't figure out who was older, but Tyron confused you because he looked so young. In fact Tyron and Michael were five, if not six or eight centuries old and strong reapers. Michael kept quiet most of the time and seemed to protect Tyron a lot. You've seen them all fight and they could all hold their own in a battle against demons, but in your opinion they were average. Even your six century old half-siblings would be considered easy for most of the reapers on the floor, but still… they weren't as strong as the Undertaker.

The Undertaker was most likely the oldest and you began to realize he was probably millennia old, maybe more. He thinks you're just a baby as he says with the rest of his subordinates, which cause everyone to protest. You did wonder how old he really was because your brother was at least a millennia old, if not older, and your father, by sure, was much older than just a thousand measly years. As for your mother… even older than that. You just didn't know his motives, why he didn't retire. You've heard of older reapers retiring, though they usually end up as supervisors or teachers or even on the council of reapers once they get too old, but not the Undertaker. Sure he may be a legend, but legends or not eventually one gets tired with the same old game over and over again.

Your unit mainly did clean up duty, killing random or rambunctious demons and reaping humans when necessary. You noticed that there were some files the Undertaker would look over, files with contracted souls with certain demons attached to them. When you looked at the folders before filing them away, you noticed they weren't just demons, but pure bloods. Fallen angels specifically and once you even saw your brother's description on file. Yet those files were small and barely there. You asked why he did this and your mentor told you that there has to be a balance in the universe. The special forces unit looks over the demon files to see if the contract is valid or not, then evaluates and either investigates or void the request to save the pure soul. Unlike angels or even demons the judgment is strictly on the human soul, not the creatures that try to intertwine themselves into the soul's life. Sometimes a contract isn't valid, other times it's a demon that isn't supposed to have a contract at all and is a slave to a higher demon. Things like that are what your unit looks for and you realized there was more to reaping souls then what meets the eye.

Every single time your brother took a soul he followed the procedures properly. He formed the contract correctly without loop holes. He did everything the soul asks, in the realm of the contract. Once the contract was over and the human soul died, he was free to devour the soul. He followed everything to a tee as if he knew what the reapers would be looking for. No wonder he barely had any trouble with reapers. Except for that one time when he contracted himself with an actual reaper he's gotten off scot free. It was mainly the fallen angels and pure bloods that you noticed followed the procedures. The rest of the demons, you suspected, didn't even know there were procedures to follow. After all, as Undertaker said, there has to be balance in the world. Demons have their rights to devour souls and angels have their rights to use divine providence on humans, but one creature or the other cannot go too far. If they do it'll always be scribed by the reapers and taken into their hands. That's why they were created and now you began to wonder who created them.

"Sandra," the Undertaker spoke to you while you were lost in your own little world while sitting in your cubicle at your desk, "I need you to go do something for me."

"Yes sir," you answered quickly, standing up and stretching your limbs while setting your pen down. "What's the soul this time –"

"Not that," he chuckled lightly and you ended up pouting. "I need you to turn in some records for me."

"Ah… why can't you just ask one of the librarians to come up here and retrieve them or send them down to be filled –"

"Because these cinematic records are special and are not to be looked at by a typical librarian," he huffed, setting a small stack of books down on your desk. You looked at them intrigued, noticing that their names were in ancient text you only knew because your brother taught you. They were angel and demon records, but why in the world was the old man reading them? Was that another job he was doing? "… Do be a dear and return them for me. Just tell them Undertaker sent you and the dearies will know what to do."

"Y-yes sir –"

"And if you _happen~_ to peek that's not my problem either," he snickered and you rolled your eyes. Geeze. Sometimes you wonder if he could read your mind.

"Yes sir," you answered and slipped on your suit coat, watching the man walk back to his office and you grabbed the stack of books from the bottom. You were fascinated with this place. To think reapers even have angel and demon records? How crazy is that?! And some were still moving, you realized as you felt the energy from the book writing down information still. Hmmm… this shinigami realm just keeps getting more and more interesting.

You made your way to the bottom floor before walking to the library. The library in this realm was one of the largest and held practically centuries and thousands worth of records. There were other divisions around the world with libraries and cinematic records, but eventually all records led to this point, in this realm. Why? You have no idea, but that's probably why they held angel and demon records too.

You spoke with the librarian and noticing the books in your hand she gave you an iron key that had a skull head on the handle. "The room is at the end of the hallway and take a right," she told you pointing in the direction you needed to go, your ears hearing her talking to another reaper about how annoying it was that she couldn't go down there, but you could. You didn't know this was a privilege, but nevertheless you made your way to the room she described.

It was a large black door that led up to the ceiling, vaulted and tightly secured so no one could get in or out without the key. Pushing the key into the hole you turned the hole right, hearing the door click and several mechanisms unhinging. Then the door opened and you pulled out the key, placing it into your pocket and tried to not gasp as loudly as you accidently did. The room was like a whole other library, cinematic records of all sorts lining the bookshelves in the darkened room. The place seemed to get cleaned about a month at a time because you saw a small amount of dust, but only a tiny layer like it hadn't been cleaned in a little while. You looked for a switch to turn on the lights, but all you noticed was a torch. Sighing you didn't notice anyone else in the large room so you lit the torch quickly with the flint and steel they provided, actually you used your own black fire because the steel wasn't working, and you closed the large door behind you. It locked and from the inside you could see the latches coming together and tightening around the door, the only way out was with the key in your pocket and you gulped at the thought of being trapped in here.

You walked around, noticing a few desks to sit down in where you could put the torch down in a holster so you could read. Thus you did just that since you weren't in the biggest of hurries and had some time to look the records over. What you saw made your mouth drop. The records the Undertaker had taken contained the names of your family, mainly your father. They were books of a few pure bloods, the angel book interesting you because this angel wasn't very devoted and thought devouring evil souls justified in the eyes of the heavens. That book had stopped writing a few centuries ago, but you saw interesting names in the books. Your father was mentioned a few times for being the tempter and the one the angel cursed at the end. Then your mother was described at the end and that was it… it was over. The next book was another angel book with the same result and there was a demon book that had the similar results, but a different way of telling the story. About six, seven books were like that and you realized the Undertaker was specifically looking into cases concerning your family. Then you moved on, reading the other four records.

The first record was your father and his name was written in gold and red lettering. It was written in demonic text, but as you've thought before you know that type of language even though it's old and barely used. First it went on to explain his purpose as an angel, then his disagreement with the creator. Apparently he wasn't as high in the choir as a cherub or seraph, but he had been a dominion. He was in charge of a bunch of rowdy angels, one of them even Lucifer, and they may have been the source of his downfall. Yet there was more to the story because he didn't agree with the creation of humans, saying they should not be given a free will if angels do not have such a thing. In fact, from what you read, your father became more and more jealous and grew power hungry. He was cast out of heaven eventually by the other angels and helped create hell. After that his life took a turn for the worse and he's never been the angel he once was, not even the fallen angel he once was. There was a time, however, when your mother came into the picture. She had fallen recently and he took her in, and eventually because all fallen angels and especially demons end up having to contract themselves to another so they could find someone to keep loyal to, she chained herself to him. Honestly, in your opinion, you don't know if it was the best choice for your mother, but for your father the cloud of hell seemed to diminish over his eyes and a thin mist was replaced, the mist of death. Eventually she said she had to go do something and ended up dying. You read recently that he despised the two children that were born not because they were your mother's children, but because Xaviar and yourself were so similar to your mother that it hurt him inside. You also learned your brother had white wings like yourself and a pure soul like yourself, and you wondered why he never said anything. Also the last time your father looked at you he thought he saw the ghost of his beloved, so he told your brother to have you go as soon as possible, which was less than a year ago.

Your brother's record was certainly different. The binding and cover was black like your father's, but the writing was in silver and written in ancient reaper script, another thing your brother taught you that you wondered if anyone in the shinigami realm could actually read. Since Undertaker had the book you figured he could, but still… interesting to find your brother's book like that. It started off with a child being born and your father being excited that he finally had a son. Finally? Odd… you didn't know your brother was the oldest. Strange. Then it went on that your brother was raised by your mother. Your mother took him to see the shinigami realm once and he was drawn to them on the spot. He fell in love with one of the reaper girls and that's when the story went sour. During his second cycle she ended up betraying him even though he had decided to mate with her and contract himself to her. He was devastated and ended up killing her, but her last words were that she was sorry. He found out later by reading her records that she actually did love him, but she was conflicted because he was a demon and tempting her. She wanted a light he couldn't have and he fell into a horrible denial. He wouldn't eat, sleep, and he stopped going to the reaper realm. It wasn't until his little sister was born that his cold heart began to melt. He saw her as a second chance, a child that may be able to be a light rather than stay in the dark like he is. Yet when his mother said she had to go do something he felt heartbroken, again, but made a promise to always care and always protect his little sister. Then his mother vanished, forever, and he was stuck taking care of the child. Then he decided that he'll show her the things his mother didn't, the tasty cravings of human souls and to tempt her further, the soul of a reaper. In his eyes it seemed to work, until the end of her cycle came and he noticed she was changing. She wasn't the obedient bright demon child she had been, but a teenager that wanted to rebel and get away from hell. He decided to let her go, but had conflicted feelings. And you noticed he was even watching you, every single time you ended up in the human realm and confronted a group of demons.

Then you got to your mother's record, which was a surprising record. It was a white covered book with silver and gold writing. It was written in angelic text and it took you a little bit longer to translate in your head because it was the ancient text, and not only ancient, but also the higher choir text. It began with why she/he was created and your eyes widened at the realization. She/he was created to be a bringer of death, the reaper of souls. She/he was created long before humans and animals and even some angels were created, but were never placed into effect until the humans disobeyed the creator and she began her work. She/he brought pain, suffering, and death to the world and her/his death grew to all corners of the globe, to all points of creation. Demons died, fallen angels died, and even angels died. The higher choirs saw the need for such an angel, but the lower choirs didn't want anything to do with this sort of angel. Regardless she/he created the first reapers from human souls, teaching them how to reap and judge human souls and how to do all sorts of other things. She/he created a library for them and realms under her/his own dominion. Then she/he left them to tend to themselves, only appearing in different forms when the time called for her/him. That's when the times took a turn for the worse. The angels got a hold of her/him and clipped her/his wings. She/he fell out of the heavens into hell, and that's where she met your father. The reason why she stayed was because she didn't know what to do or these changes happening to her. She wasn't a normal angel anymore. She was… different.

Yet when the creator summoned her and called her to destroy the first born babies of Egypt she did so, without complaint and as silent as a ghost. The angels continued to try to subdue her, to tame her, but death cannot be tamed. As long as there's life there will always be death to take the life away. She showed up in different forms: in the form of a flying angel, even with her wings clipped she could pull that off, or a skeleton dressed in a black cloak with a black hood over her face. Eventually she grew accustomed to always carrying a large death scythe, the first weapon used to reap souls. It appeared as a small symbol on the palm of her hand, similar to the demons' contracts except she could never truly have a contract like the fallen angels do, and that's how she summoned her weapon and her transformations. Yet a time came, after her second child was born, that she had to make a decision. Will she stay with her children and risk her other children, the reapers, be destroyed by the angels or sacrifice herself so they could have a chance. Well… she decided the latter. She let the angels take her back to heaven and try her in the lower choir. She cursed them and she was sealed into her own death scythe, since they couldn't kill her. Then her records spoke of her visiting her children, mainly yourself, in dreams and trying to get either Xaviar or yourself to retrieve her. She knew she wouldn't be living anymore and remains a ghost in the object for eternity, but she needed someone to carry on her work… hmmm… Why in the world were the reapers reading this?

You finally got to the last record and it was your own cinematic record. You knew that even reapers never look at their own records for fear that they'll become insane, but you didn't care. You wanted to see what your record said and your curiosity was taking the best of you. Your record had your full name, the book white and pure as snow with silver and red writing. When you opened it you felt as if a strong energy was telling you to walk away, but you continued to read it anyways. It spoke of your birth, of your time with your mother. How your mother whispered a blessing into your ear before she left and disappeared forever. How your brother took care of you and you were ostracized by your half-siblings. How your father seemed to hate you and you didn't know why. Then the questions and the dreams, dreams you've forgotten you've dreamt. Dreams about death and destruction, of the deeds your mother had done long before you were born. Of her falling and her death, of her call to you. Always calling to you… why? Then you decided to leave hell and that's when your face paled. It spoke of your encounters, of turning into a reaper. The fact that you had infiltrated the shinigami realm and you were using a fake name. How you questioned what you were and where your home actually was. Of the dreams that were leading you to heaven, and now you knew why. Your face was turning red with anger. How could Undertaker stare at you straight in the face and not say he's read your record? You closed the book, not wanting to read it further.

You quickly put the records away, the books placed in a certain order and the family was separated. Your brother and father were categorized under the fallen angels, a powerful part of the demon records, and your mother was placed in the cherub area, or rather the higher choir of angels section. You were filled as an angel, strangely enough just an angel without any reference because you were only a century old and not old enough to qualify for a higher spot, and you wondered where you actually a demon or an angel? Once you were done placing all the records back you growled in annoyance, grabbing the torch and walking to the front of the room. That's when you noticed your mother's statue, a woman looking just like you when you were a demon raising her scythe at those who pass by, and your blood was boiling. To think all this time you had an association with death and didn't even realize it. And… why the hell was Undertaker reading your record?!

! #$%^&*()

**A/N: Hah! Now a new development has popped up! Are you a reaper? A demon? An angel? Neither? And that sneaky Undertaker was acting as if he didn't know what you were. Anyways I hope you liked the story so far. This part of the story continues into the next chapter. I hope you liked it so far and I'LL SEE YOU LATER! =D Oh! And I may start putting this story in my deviantart account, but I'll continue to update here, first. BYE!**


End file.
